


My Prisoner

by do_hickey



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, esacharminga, hostage!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_hickey/pseuds/do_hickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's been running from her mother for months now and she is captured by an unknown powerful vampire clan and held hostage. One of their leaders is a deadly yet adorable warrior girl, Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> (Ever wondered what happens when you're inspired by Carmilla and The 100 to make a Hollstein warrior type fic? well wonder no more!)
> 
> Carmilla suffer like hell in this fic so sorry guys!

It’s been months since you managed to run away from your mother. You’re a rogue vampire who abandoned her clan, something that is seriously looked upon as treason against a clan. You’ve gone through Europe, through Russia, through Japan, hell even through Africa. Yet they still chase you. Your mother has spread rumors of a huge bounty on your head to whoever captures you alive and returns you. It seems she wants to punish you herself, just like last time, al though you’re not sure if this will be like last time, not after this. You killed William, her prized little vampire and idiot “brother” of yours along with a few other strong members of her _oh so powerful_ clan. You’ve been running ever since. You’ve seen the world but not in the ways you wish you could. Being constantly under attack and hunted isn’t exactly a relaxing thing and you’ve barely been able to keep up with this hiding and running thing. You are tired, like very tired, and hungry. The last time you fed was somewhere around last week by a strange tribe that you had never seen before. You drank the blood of a chicken and were interrupted by screams in the tribe, probably from the vampires who were chasing after you taking their own time to feed. You haven’t stopped to rest since then and you’ve swam in the ocean for what feels like days when you finally reach land. You don’t know where you are anymore, you’ve lost track of the world around you. Surviving has been your main priority. You basically crawl your way up the beach into what seems like the beginning of a forrest. You’re panting and you’re so tired. It’s sometime around 3am you think as you lay against a tree. Suddenly you feel like you’re being watched. _No it can’t be, you had lost them in the waves, there’s no way the found you so quickly._ You hear rustling all around you but see no one. You try and stand up but it proves difficult in your current state. You manage to get on your feet and run as fast as you can in the opposite direction, running into trees and tripping on rocks and branches. You’re sloppy at most but you’ve out ran them before, you’re sure you can do it again, but something feels different. They seem faster, as if they knew these lands by heart. You see some are even in the trees when you reach a cliff. Fuck, you can barely run let alone climb. You try and start climbing anyway, there’s no way you’re going back to Maman. As you continue to climb up you feel someone pull you by the leg and you dig your nails into the dirt, trying not to let yourself be dragged down. You fail once they toss you from the cliff aggressively back into the forrest. You land roughly against a tree and slam down to the ground, you feel like you broke a rib or two and it’s hard to breath. Your vision is getting blurry and you see shapes of what you know are people coming your way. It’s dark and you can’t really see them but you don’t think these are the same guys from earlier, they seem much bigger. They grab you and take you hostage, hitting you in the face, knocking you out. 

-

You return into consciousness in a dark room and as you try to move you feel your arms are tied up along with your ankles. Two big men who look like warriors of some kind enter the room, _no not room_ ; the dungeon. This is a prison and they have you captive to do with you as they please. You don’t recognize the clothing they’re wearing so your not sure which clan has captured you but what you do know is that they are powerful and tough. They seem very much like an army with warriors and orders, orders that you can’t understand. They have a dungeon though, and you locked up in it, so they must have a leader. The two warriors yell at you but you can’t understand what their saying. Instead they start to beat you up pretty badly but you’ve been through worse you think to yourself. The warriors keep speaking in another language that your not familiar with but you think it’s spanish. Are you in Spain? In Mexico? In Ecuador? You’re not sure, but you’ve been running for so long from your mother that you no longer remember the corse you’ve taken the past few weeks. You hear some rustling between the soldiers but you too injured and in pain to pay much attention to it. You hear a new voice speak up from the rest and it sounds soft but firm. It sounds like a female and you hear her step in with the guards that were beating you, watching you intently. You try and look up at her but your right eye is almost swollen shut and your left one has blood dripping over it, making it hard to see. You catch but a glimpse of her and see she’s a small girl, well not girl; a woman. A woman with long sleek hair and some dark clothing, you don’t manage to see anything else when she orders them to do something and turns around, quickly leaving. Not looking back once as the guards hit you in the head, knocking you out again.

You had woken up, still in the dungeon (or cage, yeah cage sounds less evil.) You were now tied to a chair and some guards kept trying to get information out of you (or at least that’s what you think they’re doing since you don’t understand a single word that they’re yelling at you) but you won’t budge. You’d rather be tortured and killed by these people than by your mother. Once they’re done you’re starving and weak and you feel like this is what ws going to happen eventually. To be caught and die a slow and painful death. Your thoughts are interrupted by someone un locking the door and walking into your cage. It’s dark and you think your underground when you see a silhouette in the darkness move closer to you. You can hear slow footsteps sounding closer and your eye isn’t as swollen as before. Instead your ribs are completely chattered and healing extremely slowly do to your starvation. You slowly see someone emerge from the darkness into a ray of light from the torch that lights up the room with it’s yellow flames. It’s a girl with wide dark eyes that have no trace of fear in them, instead they’re fille with determination and strength. Her hair is long and sleek in a light brown that seems golden in some parts do to the flames iluminating her somewhat light yet tanned skin. She’s beautiful and she has a gentle vibe to her. 

You were wrong.

She comes closer to you and you can’t help but flinch back in this new presence. She’s watching you carefully, observing you closely like she’s trying to find something in you, something that she’s been searching for. She stops right in front of you, her face inches from yours and you can’t help but tense up at how her eyes don’t hesitate to stare directly into your own. Her expression is blank but you think even in all her seriousness she still seems to look soft.

You were so wrong.

She suddenly pulls out a dagger from her back and stabs you in your thigh quickly, with no remorse. You let out a small scream that turns into a hard groan. Not once has she stared away from you. She takes her dagger out from your leg and she finally looks away from your face and down to your fresh wound. It’s healing although slower than usual. Her eyes trace up your body and once she reaches your face she grabs your hair and yanks your head to the side, stretching out the left side of your neck. She observes you intetly and searches you more and more. 

What is she looking for?

She yanks you back into your original position still having a handful of your hair in a tight grip.

“No tienes marca.”

You don’t know what she’s saying but her voice sounds so smooth in what you still don’t if it’s spanish or not. She sees that you don’t answer and speaks up again.

“You have no mark.”

Your eyes widen in surprise. _She speaks english?_ You almost spoke back to her but you remember she stabbed your leg literally just a minute ago, so you don’t respond.Most clans have a mark that distinguishes them, not allowing vampires to jump from clan to clan freely. You never got yours since you were like a pupil to Maman. She saw it fit that the pupil of the clan’s leader have the back of her ear clear as did she. Maman had no mark, she knew many different clans, clans that were all chasing you for months now. The girls eyebrows furrowed.

“What clan do you belong to?”

You don’t answer.

“You are a vampire, I can see how you heal quicker than most in your condition.”

Still, you don’t answer.

“Suit yourself.”

She hides her dagger and grabs your face with one hand, having a tight grip on your chin.

“I have ways of finding out myself.”

She pushes your face to the side as she let’s go and turns to leave. She doesn’t look back once. _Who is she? How does she know english? It’s clear to you that the rest of the people here don’t, so why is she different?? Who could this girl be?_

Days pass and another prisoner is brought into your cell. (cell? Cage? Dungeon? Ughhh whatever, it’s not like it matters to you.) and he’s thrown to the ground near you. You feel weak. You’re starving and you can barely stay conscious but the screams from the new prisoner being tortured by the guards make sure you do. They stop once the girl comes in, ordering them to do as she says. They back away from the prisoner and she walks towards him pulling him closer to her by his shirt soaked in blood. She’s yelling at him with what you imagine is anger. 

“Dónde están los demás!?”

He doesn’t respond. It looks like he doesn’t speak spanish either. She switches to english and you can now hear what she was asking with ease. 

“Where is the rest of your clan?! The _clan_ that was _murdering_ my people and _killing_ the humans on the surface! _Feeding_ on them! Answer me!”

You’re guessing that her clan has a treaty with the humans from the surface, not to bother them as long as they don’t send hunters their way. It’s how most clans deal with humans.

“I agreed to _protect_ those people from vampire clans like your own! What clan do you belong to?!”

He doesn’t reply and she checks his ear just as she did to you and finds his mark.

“The Belgae clan. You’re a long way from home, asshole.”

“I won’t say where they are! It’s no use! Your people will all die a gruesome death by the hand of my people!”

He yells at her. She grabs him by the neck and lifts him off the ground. She looks furious.

“You have no idea what you’ve done to your clan. Their death is in your hands, as you’ve sent them here to die by mine.”

He chokes and starts a snarky reply.

“We are too many for you to-”

She doesn’t let him finish and crushes his neck, breaking it and decapitating him instantly. _Holy fucking shit. This girl is ruthless._ She orders the guards to do something in spanish and they leave hurriedly obeying her. Her breath is heaving in what you think is rage and her head turns to you. It’s so strange to see a girl who seems so young and sweet be the complete opposite. She stops glaring at you and turns her attention back to the corpse in front of her, bending down and grabbing the decapitated head. Blood is leaking from it and she drinks it, looking back at you with her messy, bloody mouth before she leaves.

“There are other ways to retain the information one wants.”

She doesn’t try and wipe the blood from the sides of her mouth and walks away slamming the door behind her. 

_What did she mean?_

 

 


	2. Bloody and Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura returns from what was probably a gruesome war to see Carmilla and they finally speak. Carmilla gets to see who is the true leader in all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope ya'll are okay with dirt and blood lol.

It’s been quiet down here all day long. Well, you’ve lost track of wether it’s day or night but you know it’s been a few hours since the girl murdered someone _right_ in front of you. You head sudden rustling and cheering in the distance, many footsteps passing by the door tou your cafe. Once it quiets down you hear the footsteps of only one person sound closer and closer in your direction. You don’t know if your heart is racing from fear or from the thought that it might be that girl again. You think that it’s probably both. The lock on the door clicks open and you hear the door open and close. The footsteps are now the only thing you can hear in the near distance. You see it’s her as she emerges from the darkness once again, blood and dirt all over her face and clothing. Her eyes don’t seem bothered by how she looks at all as she’s slowly walking towards you. She stops and stares at the corpse near the two of you with no apology in her face whatsoever. She turns to look at you again.

“I know who you are.”

Your head shoots up as much as it can by now, you feel super weak and it’s hard to keep your eyes up and staring at her in all seriousness.

“You are the vampire from the east everyone is searching for.”

She passes her hand through your bangs and up your head moving them up from covering your bloody and bruised face. Pulling your head back slightly.

“Why do they search for you”

You look into her eyes not faltering as she stares at you back with those piercing big brown eyes. _How can they seem so gentle and so menacing all at once?_ You’re not sure, but still you remain silent. She closes her eyes and sighs, letting go of your hair, looking away from you. You can smell the death on her from this distance. The blood and scum of vampires and smoke. She must have burned the remains to make sure they were all dead. You feel your stomach turn and you think your loosing consciousness as you body starts to slightly convulse. You feel warm hands grab onto you and a warm liquid enter your mouth. Blood. You recognize the taste as the blood of a cow. Once you can think clearly again you see the girl bent over you holding your face up, feeding you blood. You don’t want to give into this girls demands but your hunger is overpowering you and you dive into your desire for more. You feel the last drop of warm blood on your lips as she takes the packet away from you. You can’t help but lick the blood off your lips, you were so hungry and the satisfaction of finally feeding has you panting. You stare angrily at the girl, you didn’t want to accept anything from her, you wanted to owe her _nothing_. She tucks the empty packet in her pocket. 

“Your worth much more to us alive than dead.”

You hear some guards enter the cage and speak to her. She speaks to them in spanish and points at the corpse.

“Take that body and burn it with the rest of the corpse.”

They grab it and turn to leave and once they’re gone she looks back your way. She bends down and her face is near yours when she whispers. 

“I’ll make good use of you.” 

She grabs your face by your chin again and passes the fingers from her other hand on your lips, wiping the blood from the side of your mouth and stepping away, leaving and locking the door behind her. _What is she planning?_ You grunt as you feel all of your wounds start to heal all at once. Your ribs are the most painful part. This is like a different kind of torture. The next day you hear people come your way and two large guards step in the cage. You’ve never seen them before. A tall muscular man steps in behind them. You can see better now that your eyes aren’t swollen. He has long black hair and somewhat tanned skin, a strange golden band around his head. _A crown maybe?_ He’s wearing what looks like a black dress that the sides split from the waist down, he has some tight long black pants underneath and boots. His nails are longer than yours will ever be and you can feel the tension in the room along with the guards. He comes up to you speaking in spanish and you fear he’ll kill you for not understanding him. You see the girl step in behind him. 

“She speaks, english.”

He turns to you and starts speaking in words that you are able to understand. 

“So, you are the reason why the Belgae clan came into our land and murdered our people.” 

“I’ve done nothing to the Belgae clan.” 

You see the girls eyes widen in fear as you replied to him with a bite. 

“That may be so, but they came here in search for you and found death instead.”

“Sounds like that was their mistake, not mine.”

You see the girls jaw clench and feel fear seep through you. If _she’s_ afraid then you know you sure as hell should fear for your life as well. 

“I see your a feisty one.” 

He starts to walk away waving his hand at the guards signaling them for something your not sure your prepared for. 

“That’ll change, in time.”

He leaves and for the first time the girl looks back at you before following after him. You think it’s a look of disappointment but you don’t really know anything. The guards are beating you up again, this time with more force. You feel your bones breaking as they hit you again and again and again, finally stopping once your gasping for air, coughing while you try your hardest not to cry. You still feel tears coming down your face but no sobs coming from your throat. _You won’t give them that satisfaction_. They leave you tied up in your chair, fallen to the floor in agonizing pain. You shut your eyes and let the tears come down freely now. Could this be worse than what your mother had planned for you? You drift off to sleep in a puddle of your own blood and tears. You wake up to the door slamming shut. Your not sure how long you were out but you can still feel your body ache from the beating earlier. You think you see what looks like the girl but at this rate your not sure what’s real or not. You feel her pull up your chair, sitting you back up normally and she drags another chair in front of you, sitting down on it. 

“Your wounds haven’t healed yet.”

_What is she trying to say by that, is she worried about you?_ You scoff knowing that can’t at all be true. You see her crouch down and dunk a cloth in a bucket of water sitting next to her. You hadn’t noticed she brought that in. What is she planning on doing, choking you with water? She squeezes out most of the water from the cloth and looks back at you as she leans forward. She starts cleaning your body with the wet cloth and as she goes to dunk it back in the bucket again you see all the blood coming from it. She continues to clean your body, wiping down your chest as she looks at your body. She starts wiping up your chest now, cleaning up your collar bone and neck as she goes to dunk the cloth again. 

“What are you doing?” 

She stills for a moment and continues to squeeze the water from the cloth in the bucket. 

“Cleaning you up, what does it look like I’m doing?”

She leans forward again wiping the side of your face. 

“It looks like your taking the chance to feel me up.”

Her eyes dart to yours as you say this and her eyes are piercing again. 

“You know, your dumber than I thought.”

She continues to wipe the other side of your face and your breath gets warm from the thought of her touching you like this, stroking up and down your body. 

“Nice to know you take the time to think of me. Other than the usual ‘intimidating stabbing and killing people’ I mean.”

She grins as she wipes down your shoulder. 

“You gotta do what you gotta do to get what you want in this world.”

“And what’s that? The blood of thine enemies?”

She lifts her eyebrows as she grins again wiping your other shoulder. 

“Information, mostly.”

She stares at your face again and drops her grin turning serious. 

“Something that YOU have not given yet.”

You stare at her just as serious. 

“Neither have you, cupcake.”

Your not sure were your getting the courage to speak to this girl like this, she could kill you whenever she desired but she hasn’t yet so you keep on talking. 

“For instance, here you are touching my body and yet, I still don’t even know your name.”

She grins again which reassures you that you haven’t crossed the line yet. 

“I’m sure you’d like to know.”

She dunks the cloth in the bucket again, the water now filthy with your blood. 

“But that doesn’t seem fair, since I don’t know yours either.” 

“I thought you said you knew who I was.”

She glares at you and okay you need to stop pushing your luck. You don’t want her to stop talking, mostly because you need to get information out of her. (but also because when she’s talking to you like this, in what you feel is a bit flirty, you can’t help but want to hear her more and more) she stops talking to you and you feel angry at yourself for ruining this, whatever _this_ was. You try and make her talk to you again, bothering her or teasing her in ways your sure she’ll get angry and reply. 

“So...I thought you were the leader of this clan all along and it turns out your just a sidekick.” 

She’s still quiet but suddenly you hear her reply real low. 

“You know nothing, outsider.” 

Yes, you managed to get something out of her again. You keep pushing to see if she’ll say more. 

“Well seeing as you acted so _high and mighty_ around the rest of the people, I guess I got the wrong idea. You aren’t in charge of _anything_ down here.”

She glares at you angrily and yes, it’s working. You know your risking everything but this may be the only chance you get to retrieve information as to where you are. 

“I have more say down here than you think, outsider.”

So she _is_ important then, and she seems to have control over the warriors just as much as that other guy. 

“Not as much as you’d like, I presume.” 

She gets angrier at your words and throws the wet cloth to the ground suddenly standing up from her chair, towering over you. A guard now standing by the door clears his throat and she turns his way angrily. They start speaking in spanish again.

“What is it?!”

“The leader would like a word with you.”

She walks away not looking back at you and you think you may have gone too far. So far she’s the only one down her that’s helped you. Sure it’s been to her advantage but at least she keeps you alive, and now...you might have just lost the only good thing you had going down here. _Fuck_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> my tumblr is esacharminga.tumblr.com :)


	3. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla keeps pushing her luck and that has it's consequences, but it's not all bad. She finally knows her name.

It’s been a few days and you’re starving again and your throat is dry. Your arms are starting to hurt extremely as they’ve been tied behind you for what you think has been weeks now. You miss moving around, running through the forrest, through the sand, through the snow. You’ve ran so much and now that you’ve finally stopped you somehow really miss it. You miss feeling the sun against your skin even though too much of it made you feel dizzy and somewhat weak, you miss how the wind would feel against your skin, how you could see and hear the people in towns chatting and laughing, you miss having even the most indirect of company. You miss _her_ company. 

It’s been _days_ since you last saw her walk past that door without a single look in your direction as she left to do something, angry at your words towards her. You regret saying those words more and more each day. You hear someone come in and your eyes dart towards the door. It’s her again. _Finally she’s back._ You feel relieved to see her again, her big brown eyes, her beautiful slick hair, her somehow sweet and gentle murderous face. She walks towards you without a single word and opens a packet, pouring what it contains in your mouth. You let out a light moan from the satisfaction of finally feeding again and you see her flinch a little at the sudden sound but she continues to feed you. Once you’re done you drop your head and snicker at the blood rushing through you, you feel the grip on your ropes tighten as you regain some strength in your arms. She takes a step back looking at you slowly twist in your chair. 

“Thank you.” 

You let out and she doesn’t answer. Instead she turns around to leave. 

“Hey, wait!”

You manage to say before she slips out the door. She stops for a second but then quickly continues and closes the door behind her, leaving you with your words in your mouth. You didn’t really _have_ any words in the first place but you wanted her to stay, even if it was just for a little while longer. You feel so alone trapped in this damn cage but at the same time somehow safe from your mother’s clutches. You haven’t managed to break from these ropes and you decide to stop trying and finish healing first. Nothing will ever be as bad as that coffin.  

-

Your wrists are starting to hurt again from squirming and trying to escape from these damn ropes a few minutes after she left and now you’ve kind of just given up on the thought of escape. In a way, you don’t really want to leave this place, al though you don’t really understand it. The next day those huge guards come back and you know that their leader is probably with them again. You were right. He steps in and you can see the girl come in behind him, not looking your way. Her expression is different, she seems sad but at the same time disinterested. You turn your eyes towards their leader as he stops walking and stands facing you. 

“I trust you’ve learned your lesson.”

You glare at him but nod and look away. 

“Fantastic. Now, if you would so kindly answer some of my questions.”

“I make no promises to answer them, Goliath.”

The guards tense up and you look at the girl to see her expression hasn’t changed. She doesn’t care what happens to you anymore, then again she never really did, right? 

“We know clans all around the world are chasing after you, the question is, why?”

You glare at him and hesitate in answering. 

“I am waiting for your answer, prisoner.”

You swallow hard, you know if you don’t answer him he’ll just have you tortured again, probably even worse than last time, maybe even killed. 

“I abandoned my clan.”

From the corner of your eye you see the girls eyebrows move up and she looks your way for an instant but looks away. 

“And which clan exactly did you abandon?”

“One more powerful than your own, of course.”

You clench your fists behind your back knowing what will probably come of your attitude. 

“There are very few clans that can be said to be in our ranking.” 

Knowing this you’re now able to shorten your list of possible clans this one is, but that means that so have they. 

“You underestimate our strength even though you haven’t been able to escape from our prison.” he smirks and points at you. “You, young girl, are the weak one.” 

You glare at him wishing that your stare would be enough to kill this fucking man and you feel the ropes start to burn at your wrist and arms again as you tug at them in anger. The man’s smirk grows and you feel anger boiling inside you like a volcano wanting to erupt.

“Now tell me, insolent child, who exactly _are_ you?”

You try and control yourself and look the girls way, still nothing from her. You decide it’s all or nothing to get her attention. 

“I’m sure you’d like to know.”

The girls eyes dart in your direction and you smirk at how easy that was. You look back towards their leader and he doesn’t seem impressed whatsoever. You swallow nervously as he steps closer to you. He graces his long pointy nails through your jaw and raises your chin. 

“You think you’re so clever, but cleverness will only lead you to your death, young girl. So I shall ask once more, who _are_ you?”

Your eyes wonder back towards the girl and she’s staring at you intently with her eyebrows slightly furrowed. You turn your attention back to the man in front of you and clench your jaw. 

“I’ll only tell _her_.” 

You point with your eyes at the girl behind him and he turns to look at her. Her expression changes immediately from sudden fear to a serious one once he turns her way. 

“Her?” He points with his sharp nail at the girl. “is that so?” 

He let’s out a chuckle and turns to you again.

“And what exactly makes you think I would allow that?”

You’re determined to convince him, she’s the only one you don’t exactly hate down here and you’ve been wanting the opportunity to be around her again. 

“I have many secrets, Goliath, secrets that would benefit your clan of idiotic cave men.” 

You turn to look at the girl again. 

“-and I’d rather have to see _her_ face that _your_ extremely disgusting one, no offense.”

His smirk drops and he steps away from you. The room is quiet for a moment until he finally speaks again. 

“If it’s her you want, then her you shall have.” He turns to the girl and strokes her cheek. “My child, be sure to break in her skull if she wastes any more of our time.”

“Of course.”

He walks out the door and speaks once more but in spanish. 

“Come, we have other things to deal with right now.” 

He leaves, the guards following after him. The girl is the last to leave and you open your mouth to speak but she’s already gone. _Damn it_. You don’t understand why your so hung up on having this girl around you, it’s not like you get along. But you know you’ll probably be killed sooner or later so you might as well do as you please. The next morning you hear warriors walking down the hallway and speaking loudly, what’s all the commotion? You hear them the whole day speaking and doing what you think is some ritual. You can smell so much blood behind the door and It makes you lick your lips. Your stomach hurts even thought that girl fed you two days ago and it’s times like these that you wonder where she could be. 

_What could she be up to out there? What does she do all day, all night? Where does she sleep? How far from here is her room? Does she think of you? Does she remember there’s this starving vampire girl in their dungeons, waiting for her return?_

You think of the way you waited for Elle to return that night many years ago. The way she betrayed you, the way she died thinking of you as a monster. You remember how much lonelier you were when you were locked inside that coffin for so long. There is no worse torture than the one your mother put you through as you drowned in blood under the earth. Suddenly you aren’t so hungry anymore. In fact, you feel very nauseous at even the thought of blood, let alone the smell that’s still seeping through these walls from outside. You’re breathing has gotten quicker and you shake your head trying to calm yourself down. You struggle with the ropes again and let out a loud grunt of frustration when you can’t break them. You’re sick of this, sick of being tied down. By your _mother_ , by your _feelings_ , by your _regrets_ , by these _stupid fucking vampires_ , by that _stupid fucking girl_. You grunt again, this time in defeat. _Where is she damn it?_ You want her to just come barging in through the door and grab you, you don’t care if it’s with murderous intent or not, you just crave her presence, you hate how you’re feeling tonight, you hate feeling so alone. 

-

Later that night the vampires have finally died down and you guess they’re probably celebrating somewhere else or sleeping, you don’t really care. You hear some quiet footsteps head your way and your eyes dart open. Could it be her? You feel nervous for some reason as the steps sound closer and closer to your door. You hear them stop and you hear the locks on the door start to open. They push the door open slowly and step inside with a packet of blood in their hands. It’s her. She came, she actually came tonight. She closes the door and walks towards you not once looking up. 

“Hey.”

She doesn’t reply and you let out a huff of air. She starts to open the packet and lean it near your mouth but you turn your head not staring at her. 

“I’m not hungry.”

She hesitates with confusion but doesn’t insist and puts the packet away. She goes and pulls out a chair putting in in front of you like that one time she was cleaning your skin. She sighs and sits down, still not directly looking at you. You sit in silence for a while but you don’t feel uncomfortable at all. 

“So are you planning on telling me who you are _now_?”

You grin at finally hearing her voice, she’s speaking directly to you this time and you won’t admit it but you feel a bit of happiness in your chest. 

“I’ll be whoever you want me to be, cupcake.” 

She roles her eyes and stands from her chair grabbing her dagger behind her and finally staring at you, putting the dagger against your throat. You stare into her eyes and you don’t know why but you don’t feel any fear right now with her holding a knife against you like this. 

“Someone’s not in a good mood tonight.”

You tease and her eyes twitch turning smaller as she glares at you and adjusts her hold on the dagger, putting it closer to your throat. 

“You have some nerve you know.” 

You don’t bite back and she continues.

“Who do you think you are ordering people around? Ordering _our leader_ around?” 

“Carmilla.”

“What?” 

“Carmilla. _That’s_ who I think I am, sweetheart.”

Her face softens from your words and you can feel the cold knife against your throat suddenly leave it’s place. 

“ _That’s_ your name?” 

“Not pretty enough for you,cupcake?” 

She scoffs and shakes her head with a grin, sitting back down. 

“No, that’s not it. So, _you’re_ Carmilla Karnstein?”

“I see you’re a fan, huh?” 

She glares at you but this time it’s not with a killing feeling. 

“I know more than you think-” she pauses as if getting used to calling you by your name. “-Carmilla.”

You grin. You enjoy teasing this girl way too much in your current tied up state. 

“Well I wish I could say the same, sweetheart, but I have no idea who you are.”

She leans back into her chair and crosses her arms in front of her chest looking down and then back up at you. 

“I’ve had many names.” 

she grins somewhat shyly.

“ _Lusua_ was my first, _Laurentia_ was my second, but I go by Laura now.” 

She doesn’t look you in the eyes but her grin remains. 

“Well _don’t you_ enjoy switching things up.” 

She scoffs and you slowly realize something.

“Wait-Lusua? That’s a sumerian word...and it’s your _first_ name?”

She scoffs and shrugs indifferently, she then finally looks at you and leans forward a little.

“Sooo you’re familiar with their writing?” 

She says in a curious tone. 

“Eh, 1871 was a dull year. I decided to read Gilgamesh.” 

She raises an eyebrow at you. 

“Ah, a literature nerd, interesting.” 

“There are things about me that are way more interesting, cupcake.” 

“Tell me then.” 

“I can’t tell you all of my secrets, otherwise I’d lose my air of mystery won’t I?” 

You tease but she doesn’t look so amused and she starts speaking firmly. 

“Listen, _Carmilla_ , you gave your word you’d tell us these _secrets_ of yours, secrets that would _help_ our clan.” 

“I say a lot of things to get what I want.” 

She pushes herself up, the chair sliding away behind her. She climbs up on top of you, straddling you as she grabs you by the neck with one hand, slamming your head against the wall behind you, her other hand pressed against said wall.

“You think you have any say down here, any power? Well guess what- _you’re_ not the one who’s in charge down here.” 

You’re oddly turned on by all of this, (mostly her being on your lap) and right now you are very thankful your legs aren’t wounded because you can feel her and enjoy this moment fully. You mutter trying to seem un affected by her slightly choking you. 

“Yeah-well, neither are you, Laura.”

You notice she doesn’t glare at you the way she’s done before, instead you see her clench her jaw and stay there quietly, god knows what’s in her thoughts right now. Maybe she’s thinking about the fact she’s still on your lap, possibly enjoying it as much as you. A girl can only dream, right? 

“There’s a lot that you don’t know, Carmilla.”

She loosens her grip on your throat and you feel her hand slide down your neck as she steps off from on top of you. You can’t help but feel like whining. She stands quietly next to you looking down at your hands. She notices how red your wrists are and that you’re in pain even though you try and hide it. She doesn’t say anything and instead walks away, leaving. You let out a long sigh. She’s gone, you’re alone again, but it’s not all bad. You know her name- _Laura’s_ name. You’re curious as to how her first name could be Lusua, Sumerian is after all the oldest known civilization and written language. Maybe she was pulling your leg or something. You clear your mind but end up thinking about how Laura was on top of you, her face practically inches away from yours. You chuckle to yourself and let out a smile. Maybe being tied up to a chair isn’t such a bad thing after all. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT! Laura's first name "Lusua" means "friend or acquaintance" in Sumerian. (or so i think lol) which is ironic because she's the closest thing to a friend Carmilla's got. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Chains and Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla loses her shit for the first time.

You change your mind the next morning, your arms are sore as hell and you can’t focus on anything other than the burning you feel in your skin against the ropes. You start loosing your cool and instead try and break the ropes or the chair or anything to free you from this agony. You start squirming, grunting loudly and in pain as you twist your body trying to loosen the grip of the ropes. 

“God fucking damn it!” 

You start moving in your chair making it hop slightly and the frustration is killing you. You lose it and start yelling as you quickly jump in your chair multiple times making loud noises that echo in the halls of this damn dungeon. The guards open the door and try to restrain you yelling at you in spanish but you fight back however you can. You head butt one of them as hard as you’re able to and he falls to the ground. 

“Maldita puta!”

You’re pretty sure he wasn’t saying “hello” and he gets up and starts punching your face, the other guard is hitting your stomach and once he hits you hard against your back you yell out and your chair falls over face front. You can’t move at all now and they just continue to hit you, _harder and harder._ The second guard continuing to kick you in the back of your head and ribs. Shit, shit shit shit. You’re coughing blood on the floor and they finally stopped, they say something in spanish and leave you there to rot on the ground, _bleeding and broken_. You lay there for almost two days. Laura never came to see you. Instead it’s their leader who comes to see you in your pathetic state, laying there on the ground wounded and weak, unable to get up. He laughs at the sight as if it satisfies him deeply to see you like this. 

“It seems you’re just where you belong, in the dirt.”

You don’t have the energy to hit him with a sarcastic come back or any word for that matter, you can still taste blood in your mouth.

“Now then, Carmilla Karnstein, you’ve abandoned a powerful clan indeed, a clan that has been our sworn enemy for centuries.”

Sworn enemy? You know your mother isn’t exactly the most loved in the vampire world but she only has a few true sworn enemies. Eight clans tops, three of them spanish speakers. So you must be in the hands of either the Aiza clan, the Lopa clan or that one clan with that name you can’t remember right now somewhere in the caribbean. You’re list has gotten much shorter now and you have a better idea of where you could be being held captive. But they know your name and that’s all they ever really needed from you. 

“I want you to tell us of the ways of your clan.” 

“They’re not my clan.” 

You mutter between your teeth as you’re barely able to move. 

“Be your clan or not, you will give us what we want. Leave her!” 

They walk away and you grunt angrily. 

“Damn it…”

You stay there, seeing as you don’t have any other choice. You’re starting to regret not having drank that blood Laura tried to give you the last time you saw her. It’s taking your body forever to heal.

“Laura.”

You start to close your eyes, the pain is too much right now. You think you hear the large metal door open and you see some dirty boots walk towards you.

“Carmilla? What the hell did you do now.”

You try and tilt your head up to see her better but you barely move and inch. 

“How long have you been like this?” 

“I don’t know...a few days maybe…” 

Your words almost sound like a whisper in the air and Laura notices how badly beaten you are. She yells out something in spanish and a guard leans by the door. She says something else and he nods and leaves quickly. Laura takes out her dagger and you think it’s okay to die by her hand. Laura’s warm but deadly hands. Instead you’re surprised to see she cuts the rope around your wrists and then the one around your arms. You fall completely to the floor letting out a small painful grunt. She cuts the ropes around your ankles as well and now you lay there limp in pain as you’re still unable to move. She grabs you by your filthy, bloody shirt and pulls you so you are sitting up against the wall. You groan as you feel the wall against your terribly broken body. Your eyes aren’t even open any longer from the cheer pain you’re feeling and you hear the guard come back in with something metal clanking in his hands. They’re chains. He hands the chains to Laura and she begins to chain each of your arms against the wall.

“Seriously?”

“I get the feeling you’re forgetting you’re a prisoner.” 

You don’t know what you where thinking she was doing, I mean _first_ you thought she was going to kill you once and for all but _instead_ she releases you and _now_ she’s chaining you back up? This girl’s acts are confusing you deeply. Once she finishes chaining you up she takes out a packet of blood, it’s the one from earlier this week. _Has she’s been keeping it for you?_ She opens it and holds your face trying to feed you. 

“Hold still you big idiot.”

You can’t help but oblige and let her control you, it’s kind of what she always does anyway. I mean you _are_ her prisoner. You feel the warmth from the blood wrap up your body and you can already feel your bones healing themselves. 

“Thank you.” 

You let out between heavy breaths, your eyes still closed. You open them up instantly when you feel her fingers on your lips sliding to the side to wipe the remains of your messy meal. 

“Don’t thank me.” 

It’s the first time you hear her respond like that and the thought of her talking normally to you makes you kind of happy. She’s staring at your lips and you can’t help but slightly open your mouth, licking them slowly. You don’t know if you did that to taste the last drops of blood on them or because of this strange urge you feel being near Laura. 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, cupcake.”

She stares at your eyes and you are giving her the most intense seduction eyes you’ve ever given to anyone. You _crave affection_ , you _desire_ it. No one has touched you in years, (well technically speaking no one has touched you in days other than Laura.) and this makes you want to feel her touch again. Her eyebrows twitch up at your intense stare and you can see her ears are turning red. She flinches away from you as quickly as she can and sits at a safe distance. 

“Okay, I know you’re hungry, but I _literally_ just fed you. Control yourself.”

“Wait what?”

“You looked like you were about to try and eat me.”

“Wait, you thought that was me trying to _eat_ you?” 

Well in a way that’s not far from the truth but still. Anyway, you’ve never heard Laura talk like this, it’s dorky and adorable.

“well yeah-i mean if you weren’t trying to eat me, then what were you trying to-oh...Oh.”

She seems flattered and surprised at this and oh god you are so fucking embarrassed right now.

“Could you just stake me now, cause I think it would be less mortifying than this conversation.” 

She lets out an adorable laugh that she quickly stops when she notices what she had done. You think it was the cutest thing you’ve ever hear in all your 334 years. Why would a laugh like that be kept from this world? How can it be so tainted with such a fierce killer? I mean, it made your chest do a weird thing, but then again maybe that’s just your bones still rearranging themselves. Yeah that makes more sense. 

“I’ve heard it gets lonely down here but I never thought it got _that_ lonely.” 

She has this big mischievous smile that is both making you angry and happy all at once. 

“Shut up, you don’t know my struggles. I haven’t even showered in weeks.” 

“Yeah, you do smell pretty bad.” 

You blush and duck your head embarrassed and you hear her laugh again, you look at her with squinted angry eyes as you try and glare at her, not in a bad way but in a playful way.

“Well, good luck with that.”

She giggled as she stood up and walked away, sticking her tongue out at you as she reached the door and closed it. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ She teased me. She _teased_ ME? You don’t know how to feel about this but at the moment you can’t wipe the grin of your face, she didn’t exactly sound disgusted by the thought of being with you, but she didn’t go for it either. Then again you do smell and right now your clothes are filthy and stained with blood and dirt. Your skins also has dry blood stains all over. Hell either way she talked back to you and even laughed, you’ve never seen that side of her before and it kind of makes all this pain and torture somehow worth it. Still, even though your arms are now chained up to the wall, you feel okay tonight. You decide that from now on your new goal is to make her talk to you that way again. (besides trying to escape which is your priority but whatever, you need some sort of motivation to go on like this.)     

-

You’re tugging at the chains trying to see if you can break them off the wall but the noise from them swinging around isn’t helping you’re subtlety. You don’t want to attract the guards attention again, last time taught you that much. Still, you know you can’t stay here forever. Eventually they’ll just kill you off or worse, _hand you back to your mother._ You let out a frustrated sigh at how futile your attempts are and decide to just get some rest. You’re not sure how going to sleep with both your arms stretched out will be possible but at least your legs are free now and you can switch the way you’re sitting every once in a while, so it’s a bit more comfortable. You’ll forever be thankful to Laura for doing at least this much for you. I mean, she didn’t have to get rid of the ropes once she noticed your pain, but she did. To you, Laura isn’t like the rest of the clan. She’s smart and speaks two languages, she’s strong and tough but she still manages to look so young and carefree when she laughs. _Oh god the way she laughed._ She seemed so innocent, so pure, so…human. How can a girl who literally stabs you in the leg the first time you meet and kill someone with ease in front of you be able to seem that way? In your eyes she’s just such a mystery, a challenge, a puzzle to solve. There has to be more to Laura than what meets the eye, right? You sigh again cracking your neck with your eyes closed, you stretch out your legs and cross them. 

“Aaah, finally.”

You haven’t been able to do that in weeks. You lean your head back against the wall and look at the light from the flames move against the ceiling making shapes and shadows. In a way, you haven’t been able to sit like this in months, not with all those vampires chasing you. You can’t believe the first time you can finally relax again is being held captive by an unknown clan, chained up. You let out an amused and chuckle as you close your eyes and drift off to sleep. 

- 

The next morning you’re woken up by someone opening the door. You can’t tell what time it is but by how tired you still are you feel like it’s morning. Laura walks in with a bucket yelling out something to some warriors down the hall and locks the door. She looks your way while still standing by the door in silence. She picks up the bucket and walks towards you. _Is she gonna clean you up again?_

“Here to wash away my problems, cupcake?”

She roles her eyes and places the bucket beside you, putting her hands on her waist and smirking.

“You’re stench is starting to fill the halls and making people uncomfortable, so.”

“Ufff, you sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

She shakes her head and grabs a cloth from her belt.

“Don’t you think this would be easier if we just bathed together, cutie? You don’t have to be subtle with me.” 

You smirk. You wish it were that easy to get you out of these chains but that’s not happening any time soon. Still, you wish she took your offer. Instead she’s still standing there, unimpressed by your words.

“I can see being alone in the dungeon is still having effects on you. How tragic.”

“It wouldn’t be so tragic if you didn’t like me being chained up for you so much now would it, sweetheart?”

She crosses her arms in front of her chest and lifts an eyebrow, dropping her smirk. She isn’t biting back. She puts the cloth on her shoulder and bends down to grab the bucket. She pours the cold water on you and you shut your eyes immediately, opening your mouth from the shock of what just happened.

“There. Maybe that’ll cool you off.” 

She turns around and walks away, shutting the door behind her. _What the fuck?_ This girl is something else. She not only shut you down but made sure you learned your lesson. You shouldn’t forget your place, you shouldn’t speak to her that way. She’s in charge not you. Well she’s not _in charge_ in charge but you know what you mean. She’s just as feisty as you and you love it. You’re freaking cold now though so fuck. Still, you catch some of the water dripping from your bangs. You haven’t drank anything but blood for the past few weeks, it’s nice. It makes you remember what it’s like outside. _You need to get out of here damn it._

Later that night Laura comes back and she closes the door while chewing on something. You're surprised, you've never seen her twice in a day. She walks to you and sits by your side against the wall. She doesn’t talk though, as usual, so you decide to break the silence after a few minutes.

“What are you eating?”

She stares at you, giving you a side eye and reaching into her pocket clumsily. She pulls out a small bag of something.

“Cookies.”

“Cookies?”

“Yeah, cookies.”

“I didn’t picture you as someone with a sweet tooth.”

She takes out another cookie and takes a big bite from it, chewing with her cheeks stuffed. She doesn’t reply but you let her finish chewing and continue to talk.

“There’s a place in New York called Ferrara that has great cannoli's. I used to go there way back.”

She stops chewing for a moment but then continues and swallows, still not looking at you. Instead her eyes are staring forward. 

“I’ve been there.”

You jump surprised and look at her waiting for her to return your stare.

“Wait- _you have_? You’ve been to New York?”

“I’ve been to _a lot_ of places, Carmilla.”

“A lot of bakery’s oooor…?”

She roles her eyes and finally tilts her head a little, staring at you.

“ _Places._ ”

“By yourself or with the whole gang of vampires?”

She scoffs shaking her head looking down at her boots. She doesn’t reply. Instead she takes out the last cookie from her small bag and takes a bite. She tucks some hair behind her ear smoothly and you catch a glimpse of something while staring at her movement. _Her ear_. She has more than one mark. _What the frilly hell? How is that possible?_  Vampires aren’t allowed to get another mark after they enter a clan. Some clan outcasts are allowed to join another clan but never do they mark them. You continue to stare at the marks, they look ancient. You try and read which clans they are but she turns her head your way, staring at you. You flinch back a little in surprise and she’s chewing and looking at you apathetically. She looks back down at what’s left of her cookie and she cuts it in half, handing you a piece. She puts it near your mouth and you hesitate but bite into it. She quickly gets up and throws the last piece in her mouth walking away and leaving, not looking back at you. You sit there chewing on the chunk she put in your mouth. It's delicious. You let out a moan as you take in the sweet taste. Being a hostage isn't so bad. You swallow and stare at the door, not hearing Laura's footsteps anymore. She’s a smart girl. She never let’s you know more that you should and it’s killing you. _Why is it killing you?_ You don’t know, but you just want to solve this girl, you want to know who she _really_ is. You vow to find her out. 

 

 


	5. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's faith in Laura is lost, or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this one up real quick today so i hope it doesn't have that many errors! ENJOY!

You woke up a few hours ago and you think it must be morning but there’s no way to know for sure down here. You’ve been listening to the guards talk the past few days, trying to see if you can learn their language a little. It’s hard but you know a few languages already so you can catch up pretty well. For now you only get a few words or phrases but it’s a start. Maybe it’ll help you learn more about these people’s clan or ways or even how to get the hell out of here. It’s been pretty normal today (well, as normal as being chained up can go but you get the point.) Laura hasn’t stopped by yet and you’re kind of looking forward to seeing her. I mean, yesterday she stopped by _twice_ and that’s never happened before. She might be your only link to the outside world right now and you’re thinking about asking her things about the outside world directly. She probably won’t answer but a girl can try, a girl can dream, right? You let out a long sigh and feel an itch on the back of your neck. Fuck. Okay don’t think about it Carmilla, focus on something else. A few seconds go by and you groan in frustration. 

“Ughh! This sucks.”

You try and move your hand to scratch but it’s pointless, there’s no way you could reach. You try and use your shoulders and you manage to scratch a little bit but it’s not enough. 

“UUUGHHH. Whyyyy?!”

You whine to yourself. If only Laura was here, maybe she would scratch it. Laura… You hear the metal lock on the door open and you’re thoughts are interrupted. It doesn’t sound like Laura’s way of opening the door and it doesn’t smell like her either. _Wait, you remember what she smells like? What_ did _she smell like?_ You see a few guards step inside and it’s Goliath again. (Well, you don’t know his name so Goliath it is. Since he’s so big and all.) You see Laura step in behind him and you could have sworn you almost smiled. In a way you felt relieved. _She was here._

“Hello Carmilla, how are you _holding up?_ ” He chuckles to himself. He thinks he’s so fucking funny. You wish he’d come closer and be funny to your face so you could bite his face off.

“Oh,you know, the usual Friday.”

“It’s Wednesday.”

“Oh, yeah that’s what I thought.” okay so at least you know what day it is, that’ll help you keep track a little. 

“Maybe what you should be thinking about is your mother.”

You straighten up instantly, looking at him straight in the eyes.

“What about my mother?”

“We need you to tell us her location.”

“You think I’d know where she is right now? Well King Kong, have I got some bad news for you.”

“Not her _current location_. the location of her clan. Her _base_ if you will.”

“And why would I tell you that?”

“Because your life very much depends on it, stupid girl.”

“Sorry, try again later. My memory’s a little bit hazy these days.”

You see Laura roles her eyes and shakes her head in what looks like disappointment. She starts to walk out of the cell.

“Lusua! A donde crees que vas?” 

Goliath turns to Laura. He looks angry or insulted or both. You can’t tell for sure because they’re speaking in spanish again.

“It’s obvious she won’t talk, I’m going to go do my own research aside.” 

“Very well...but you must meet me afterwards, do you understand?!”

“Yes, Conde.”

You’re not sure what they’re talking about but you think Laura just called him by his name. Conde? You think you’ve hear that name before. You’re not sure if Laura said it on purpose or not but you’re glad she did. His name is enough to pick up the pieces or at least have an idea to where the hell you could be. 

“You!”

Your head shoots up, you were lost in thought. You look to the door, Laura isn’t there anymore. You look back to Goliath--no, _Conde_. He seems furious, was it because of you or because of what Laura was telling him?

“If you’re having trouble remembering it might be because you are hungry, right?”

“Let us help you out on that. Ahógenla!” 

He gestures to the guards and you’re sure whatever is coming isn’t going to be good. They grab your head and tilt it, completely facing the ceiling. They grab onto your jaw and make you open your mouth. You see them take out a big packet of blood and start to pour it on your face. At first you tried to drink it as fast as you could but then you couldn’t keep up, you started to choke. Your heart started to race, faster and faster, you couldn’t breath, you couldn’t move, you couldn’t do anything. Your mind goes back to that coffin, to how you were choking whenever you opened your mouth, to how you barfed the blood you would drink because of how you gagged at choking, to how you couldn’t move, to how _you couldn’t escape._ You start to panic. You’re shaking your head as hard as you can but they won’t let go, they only tighten their grip on your jaw. You start to cough and kick but one of them holds down your legs. You’re panicking, you’re afraid, you’re so fucking scared. You try and set yourself free but the chains only hurt you, they don’t budge. You’re try and scream out to Laura but only a loud mess comes out of your mouth. You can’t talk, you’re still choking and Laura isn’t here to save you, she wouldn’t save you anyway, she’s the enemy, but you wish she did, you _really_ fucking wish she did. 

“Eso es suficiente!”

You hear Conde say in the distance and suddenly you’re back in the dungeon. You’re not in the coffin anymore and you’re panting, your coughing, you’re fighting for air to reach your lungs even though you don’t need it to live, you’re shaking and crying and you feel so fragile, so weak. 

“Maybe that’ll jog your memory.”

He leaves and you hear the door shut behind him. You’re still freaking out. You’re alone again and you can’t seem to calm yourself. You try and wipe the blood off your face with your shoulder, staining your shirt even more. As much as you try to get rid of the blood it feels like it’s digging itself in your skin, stinging, burning, it won’t stop no matter how you try to get it off your body. You hear the door open again and you can’t help but crawl as further back as you can like the frighten girl you are. You don’t even want to look up, you don’t want to know what else they’ll do to you, you’re so afraid and you feel sick to your stomach from it.

“Carmilla?”

You recognize that voice and for some reason it makes your breathing start to even out. It’s _her_ voice. The voice that treats you semi decent, the voice that sometimes cleans you up, the voice that feeds you so you don’t die, the voice that keeps you _safe._

No.

She doesn’t keep you safe, she doesn’t take care of you out of joy or love or anything like that. She does it because it’s her job, she _needs_ to do it, she doesn’t have to _want_ to do it. Hell, she left you to your misery with these people just minutes ago. She doesn’t care about you at all. Your fear starts to change into anger and you stop shaking as much as you were. You won’t look at her, not like you used to. 

“What happened to you?”

“As if you didn’t know.”

She’s surprised by your answer and doesn’t know what to say for a moment.

“Look, it’s not my fault they did this to you, it’s yours. You should have just answered his question.”

“I don’t need to answer _shit_ , Laura. Not to you, not to anyone.”

“Don’t talk back to me like that.”

“Or what? You’re going to torture me for it? Teach me a lesson just like good ol’ vampire daddy?”

“He’s not my father.”

“Well lucky you then. You get to have an asshole of a boss just like me.”

“He’s not my _boss_ either.” she pauses. “I’m nobody’s puppet.”

You finally lift you’re head up in order to look at her. You don’t understand what she means. Clearly he’s the one who’s in charge so what is she saying? You don’t understand but you think she might just be trying to confuse you in order to get you to look at her and treat her like before, but you won’t.

“Well it sure looks that way, _cupcake_. Stupid weak little vampire girl has to follow orders from her big scary leader.”

She looks enraged and she looks like she wants to say something but is gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, stopping her exaggerated angry hand gestures.

_“_ You have no idea what you’re talking about. You know _nothing_ and I suggest you _stop_ talking.”

_“_ I’ll stop talking when I feel like fucking stopping, _Warrior Girl_.”

Almost instantly she pulls her dagger from her back in the most smooth and swift way and throws it in your direction, landing right next to your cheek, cutting you ever so slightly. You weren’t expecting that and now she’s storming her way towards you and you’re not sure what she’s going to do. She quickly pulls you up from the floor by your shirt making the chains stretch out to their limit as the grip they have on your wrists tightens painfully. Her face is right in front of yours and you don’t think you’ve ever seen her like this, so worked up, so enraged, so fierce. You can see her teeth and her fangs are there. You don’t think you’ve ever seen her fangs but she looks so wild, so violent, like she could rip your throat out with the simplest bite. She clenches her jaw and stares you dead in the eyes.

“Listen, _prisoner_ , things are more complicated than that. _I’m_ more complicated. So don’t go comparing me to the rest of these blood thirsty dimwits.”

She straightens up and roughly let’s go of you. She sakes her head while taking her dagger out of the wall, still looking angry and turns and leaves, slamming the door behind her. You can hear her storming off down the hall and you’re not sure what to think of all this. If she’s not just another vampire down here then who is she? Why is she different from the rest if she’s not the leader of the clan? That’s not how things go in the vampire world. You hear her arguing with someone.

“Quién les dijo que podían hacer eso?”

“Laura, solo obedecimos a Conde.”

“Yo les dije que de esta prisionera me encargaba YO!”

_“_ Pero, Laura-”

“No me interesa! Váyanse! Yo tengo que hablar con Conde.”

You couldn’t catch much of the spanish but you think they were arguing about you. Laura seemed pissed (probably from the encounter she just had with you) but like _really_ pissed. She mentioned Conde before leaving and you don’t know what she’s up to but you can hear the guards mumbling in shame. Whatever, Laura isn’t your friend, she’s probably just angry because you called her out. You slide yourself down the wall and sit back down. 

Man your wrists hurt from that strong tug she had on you.

-

Laura comes back the next day but you don’t feel like talking to her or even looking at her for that matter. She waits for you to speak up some snarky remark but you don’t so instead she throws something your way. It’s a scrolled up map.She sits down indian style in front of you and stretches the map, gesturing towards it.

“Where?”

You finally look up at her. Weird, she seems sick or tired. She has a red ring around her eyes and she seems kind of pale.

“Where what?”

“Where is the Dean?”

“How the hell should I know.”

She roles her eyes at you and huffs out some air through her nose.

“Listen, Carmilla. I have an obligation to do for my people and I know you’re really so damaged that you’re incapable of caring about anything, but they deserve better, I deserve better. Hell- even you deserve better. So spit it out before I have to make you.”

Woah. You don’t really know how to respond to that. She seems determined to get the answers she wants and in a way you think she just told you she cares about what happens to her people, to you.  

No that can’t be right.

“Listen, creampuff, you really think you’re doing any  good to help your “people”? To help poor you?”

“Well at least I’m trying to do something.”

“Oh are you doing your very best? Because I’m sure if you stay pure of heart and really believe that, that’ll make a difference.”

_“_ Well it’s better than being here all day and pretending to be all cool and disaffected when really you’re just miserable and alone.”

You can’t believe she said that to you. _Who does she think she is?_ She doesn’t _know_ you. She doesn’t know anything _about_ you. 

“And you really think you’re doing a lick of actual good? Do you think sending your people to their deaths by the Dean will actually help?”

“I’m not sending my people to her.”

“Well if you’re not sending your clan then what are you doing?”

She stays quiet and just points down at the map.

“Location. Now.”

“No. Not until you tell me were the hell I am.”

“No. Now tell me the location.”

“No! Why should I tell you anything?”

“Because _your life_ depends on it! The lives of many people depend on it!”

You shake your head “no” at her and she slams her hand against the map.

“If you don’t speak up soon you’ll be killed, Carmilla!”

“Yeah like that worries you!”

Her face changes from anger into something you can’t quite read.

“Fine! Get yourself killed then! I don’t care! But don’t let innocent people die because of you! Now just tell me a god damn location.” 

She points at the map again while looking at you wide eyed waiting for a response.

_“_ I can’t.”

“Carmilla-”

“No, I mean I literally can’t. I’m fucking tied to a wall here.”

“Oh.”

She stops and thinks for a second and you think she might actually release you. _Yeah right._

“I’ll move my finger around the map and you tell me when to stop.”

“Seriously?” 

“Just look at the damn map.”

You look down at the map giving into her demands but you study it. It looks like an old map. The writing on it is in spanish and some lands have old names that you recognize. It has more details in the East side of the world. You’re in the East then. So no Europe then. She nudges you out of your thoughts and gives you a nod as if asking if you’re listening.

“Fine.”

“Okay, tell me when to stop.”

She moves her finger across America, across Spain, Italy, France. 

“Stop.”

She stops and looks at the location her finger is pointing at.

“Austria?”

“Yeah, Austria.”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I am that you don’t stand a chance against her, cupcake.”

“We’ll see about that. What part of Austria?”

You don’t answer and she nudges you again as if to pay attention.

“Carmilla, what part of Austria??”

“Don’t know, don’t feel like sharing.”

She shrugs back down into where she’s sitting and sighs.

“Fine.”

You look away from her not wanting to see her reaction or rage again but instead she takes the map and scrolls it back up, standing up and turning to the door.

“Thanks.”

You hear her and your head shoots up but she’s already out the door. 

_What was that about?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> track this fic on tumblr with hostage!au or my tumblr esacharminga.tumblr.com for my rants and possible fan art. lol


	6. Out To Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura' stops coming to the dungeon and Carmilla doesn't know what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it has mistakes, i wrote this one in a day as an early update just in case i can't update this week! ENJOY!

You’re concentrating extremely right now. So far you’ve managed to figure out the leader’s name is Conde, you’re not in Europe so you’ve got to be somewhere in latin america, this clan (which you don’t know if it’s the Lopa clan or the Yu-something clan) has got to be somewhere near the ocean (you did swim here for God’s sake and it took you quite a while.) Right now you’re listening to the guards rambling in front of your door. These two are the talkers from the rest of the guards who stand by your cell so when they’re on duty you listen to them as much as you can. So far you’ve only caught on something about training, something about a ritual and something about Laura. You couldn’t understand what they said about her but they sounded worried or something, you’re not quite sure. Laura hasn’t stopped by since last night and you haven’t caught her scent anywhere near which is strange. (not the you keeping track of her through smell thing, the her not being here thing.) Something feels off.

-

The rest of the day you try and practice your spanish, mumbling words to yourself as quietly as possible so the guards won’t hear you. This could be the only advantage you have over them in the future. Listening in to conversations and plans without them knowing is perfect for you. You hear the guards head out and what you think is a crowd of people storm through the hall. What is going on out there? After a while you start to smell blood again and you realize it’s probably the ritual they mentioned earlier. Do they all feed around a table or something? The smell of blood is overwhelming you and you can’t focus on anything else. You can’t focus on finding Laura’s scent. 

_-_

A few hours pass and the crowd is dying down but the smell isn’t quite gone yet. You hear some footsteps come your way. It sounds like it’s only one person, the speed between each step, it’s her, it has to be, but somethings different, somethings _wrong_. She open the door as if struggling a bit and closes it behind her. She doesn’t say anything and she doesn’t walk towards you. She just stays there, standing against the door. It’s too dark for you to be able to see her properly but she’s looking down at the ground. She looks tired. After a few minutes of silence she finally speaks up.

“Anymore info you’d like to share tonight?”

“Not really.”

“Oh, okay.”

She’s quiet again and she leans on the wall next to the door and the light from the flames hit her more now. You can see she’s struggling to hold herself, her hand on her ribs. Her face looks worse than before. She has red rings around her eyes and a bruise on her cheekbone. She looks pale. 

You’re worried.

“What happened to you?”

She doesn’t respond, instead she slides down the wall, siting up against it, her free arm stretched over her knee. 

“Laura, are you okay-is...is something wrong? Did something happen because of me? Or-”

“What are you babbling on about? I’m _fine_ , it’s nothing.”

You furrow your brow and try to look away. You almost forgot who she is. Your _enemy_.

“Why are you here anyway?”

“I just came to check on you.”

“Bullshit.” you scoff.

She drops her head and there’s silence between the two of you again. The only sound that breaks it is your chains jingling every now and then from you moving. You can’t take it anymore, you look up at her to see what she’s doing and you see her, head against the wall, eyes shut, her eyebrows scrunched up together and her teeth clenched. She looks like she’s in pain.

“What’s wrong?”

You couldn’t hold it in, as much as you’d hate to admit. you’re worried about her. Somehow seeing her like this hurts you. It makes you want to protect her in any way you can. 

“Nothing it’s just-” she hesitates. “-this is the only place where I don’t feel uncomfortable tonight.”

You’re surprised from her words. _She came her to feel comfortable? She feels comfortable around you?_ She’s doesn’t say anything more and adjusts herself against the wall. She takes off her holster and puts her dagger beside her on the floor. You don’t know if you should ask her any more questions. You’re afraid she might leave if you do. Instead you observe her, you wish you could be looking after her (well you’re literally looking at her but that’s not what you mean) You want nothing more than to be able to go to her, to be able to hold her, caress her, be there for her in whatever sense she needs you to be right now but you can’t. She’s chained you up and she won’t come closer to you, she won’t let you In just like you won’t let _her_ in. You end up sitting in comfortable silence for some time. You could get used to this, to just having her here, feeling her presence.

-

After a while you hear the crowd rustling down the hall and you think the ritual might finally be over. Laura starts to get up and you open your mouth as if to say something to stop her from leaving but she wouldn’t listen anyway. She’s just your keeper. Nothing more, nothing less. She grabs her holster and opens up the door again leaving without a word to you. What are you supposed to think about that? This girl is just a fuck load of mixed signals. Still...why would she feel uncomfortable tonight? Why did she feel comfortable here, with you, in silence? Why is she hurt? Who did that to her? She didn’t even smell like blood like the rest of this place. She was clean. This is all so confusing, it makes no sense. Why is Laura different, _how_ is Laura different? You sigh and stretch your legs out in front of you, spreading them comfortably. You try and stretch your back, it’s been killing you lately you know being all tied up and all. You bent your hips sideways and feel your lower back finally crack. 

“Aaaah finally.”

You really should start planing an escape soon, this whole hostage thing is messing with your posture, plus you stink like hell. You rest your head on your shoulder and try to fall asleep. It’s gotten easier to go to sleep. You like to focus on the crackling coming from the torch that lights up your cell. It’s soothing. You fall asleep wondering what could be going on with Laura lately.

-

The next day Laura doesn’t show. She had been coming here for like three days straight. You feel kind of worried.The day after she doesn’t come either or the next or the next. It’s been like a week and she hasn’t stopped by.  No one has come to feed you so you reach the conclusion that Laura was doing that on her own accord. You don’t care about blood right now, what you care about is what the hell is up with Laura.

-

You wake up because there’s a commotion outside today.

“What the hell?”

You try and focus on the yelling to figure out what they could be saying.

“Es Lusua! Lusua-”

“Ayúdenme a llevarla adentro!”

“Cárguenla, cárguenla!”

“Muévete del medio idiota!”

You can only catch something about “carry and help and Lusua.” Wait, _Lusua?_ That’s Laura, what happened with her? You hear them coming closer to your cell. They sound desperate and in a hurry and from what you could understand one of them asked for help. You hear the men guarding your door rush towards the yelling and suddenly you can smell Laura. It’s not her usual smell, it’s not sweet or the smell of grass and flowers, it’s _blood._ Laura’s blood. You see them through the little window with bars on the door and they’re running. You can see some of them walking funny as if carrying something..  

Laura...they’re carrying Laura!

Your eyes dart open in fear and worry and you try to move towards the door but the chains instantly pull you back. 

“Shit. What the hell is going on out there?!”

Laura is hurt, she hasn’t been coming because she’s fucking hurt and there’s nothing you can do about it. Nothing you can do for _her,_ nothing to _help_ her. Fucking _nothing_. You pull at the chains desperately, trying to get free but it’s useless. _You’re fucking useless._  All this time you just thought Laura had abandoned you since you didn't give her any more information but you were wrong. So wrong.

“God damn it.”

You let out between your gritted teeth. There’s no point in trying. You slump back into a comfortable position. All you can do is wait. Wait and hope that Laura’s okay. Fuck, Carmilla you actually care about her. This is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done. Crush on your keeper, seriously? You let out something between a sigh and a groan. Good going Karnstein. 

The rest of the night you stay awake trying to listen to whatever you could hear from the outside. Anything to let you know that Laura’s doing fine, that she’s not dead but there’s nothing. The halls are completely silent. Which is completely weird, there’s always guards around. Hell, there’s always two guards on your door. This would be the perfect time to escape, but you haven’t eaten in over a week and it’s starting to get to you. Without Laura to take care of you there’s no way you’ll survive another week down here. 

Shit, what is going on, Laura?

You hear some guards stop by your door and open it, tossing some woman in. She’s isn’t struggling. Instead she just crawls her way to the wall and leans on it, shaking. _Who the hell is this girl?_ Suddenly you catch a smell that makes you start to drool. It’s human blood, she’s a human and they threw her in here. _Why did they throw her in here? Is she meant to be your meal?_ No Laura wouldn’t send a human she would bring you a packet and anyway Laura is injured somewhere. There’s no way she could have anything to do with this girl. The girl looks your way, she looks American or something. Wait- maybe she speaks english! You swallow all the accumulated saliva you had from having fresh blood so near you and decide to speak up.

“Hey.”

She flinches but looks at you in fear.

“You speak any english?”

“Ye-yes.”

“Good. Now buttercup, can you tell me what you saw out there?”

“I...I saw these monsters these-these vampires!”

“Well yeah I know that part. What did you see _outside_? Where are we?”

“I don’t know where we are, they dragged me here-”

“Not here here- _outside_ here! Where are we?”

“Oh. We’re in the Caribbean. I don’t remember what island though. I-I came on a cruise.”

The Caribbean. _It’s the Yuca clan_. You’re being held by the Yuca clan, the fiercest clan of the Trees. No wonder they caught you so quickly, they’re masters in tropical like areas and trees. Laura belongs to the Yuca clan but...how come you’ve never heard of her before. Conde never went by his name but you knew about his clan. Holy shit how are you so far away from home? You duck you’re head in sadness. What are you saying, you don’t have a home anymore, you’re a traitor of a clan, all you can do now is run from Maman. 

“Hey!”

You snap back into reality and look up at the girl.

“What?”

“Why are their vampires hunting us? Why are you chained up? Are they gonna chain me up too? Oh my goodness.”

“What? No, I highly doubt it. They chained me up to keep me under control.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ugh, nothing just- keep telling me what’s happening out there, did you see them bring someone in? A girl?”

“Yeah, me and my boyfriend were walking around the forrest and he saw some other guys walking nearby in a hurry, carrying a girl. He-he’s one of them. He charged towards them and attacked them. Their was blood everywhere and-and he killed one of the guys but they managed to hurt him and he ran away he-he just left me there!”

_So Laura was already injured before he attacked them. God damn it what happened to her?_

“and then they found you there and brought you in.”

“I--I guess so. I don’t know. I wan’t to get out of here. Oh god please help me.”

“Listen, sweetie pie you’re not gonna last a day down here. I’m sorry.”

“What? How could you say that?!”

“Because it’s the truth! You should have stayed back home, wherever _home_ is.”

“How-how could I have know this was going to happen?! I was just a college student with a rich boyfriend who invited me to take a trip here-i-i had no idea he was a _vampire_!”

“Wait, where do you study?”

“What? Silas University, why?”

“ _Oh fuck_. What did your boyfriend look like?!”

“Why?”

“Just answer the damn question blondie!”

“He-he was tall, pale, dark eyes and a birth mark on his neck.”

“Edgar. Shit.”

“Wait you know him?”

“and you said he ran away correct?!”

“Yeah but how do you know Edgar?”

“We were part of the same clan. Shit, he’s going to warn the others.”

“Clan?! Wait does that mean you’re-”

“A vampire! Yes I live off of blood and fear, what of it?!”

Her face turns into total fear and she’s yelling and trying to get as further away from you as possible.

“Christ! Can you not? I think it’s pretty clear I’m not going to touch you blondie.”

You shake your chains and give her a face as if to reassure her that it’s true.

“You..you’re one of them.”

“Not exactly but I’ll take it. Listen, you need to tell me what you remember of these halls.”

“But-” she starts to whisper “-they’ll hear us.”

“They won’t, they don’t speak any english.”

“Oh...oh okay.”

“Well, what do you remember?”

“Not much, it-it was chaotic out there. A mob of vampires came at me and the girl and picked us up. I just remember going under ground through a hole in a mountain, like a small cave or-or a secret passage.”

“Anything else?”

“No-just some stairs and different dark halls. Are we...am I going to die?”

You sigh and role your eyes.

“I don’t know cupcake. There’s a strong possibility of that but I’m trying to get out of here as soon as possible but I can’t save you while I’m tied up and hungry, so you’re on your own there.” 

“What if--what if I can untie you? Will you try and eat me alive?”

“I doubt you can untie me and I can’t promise you anything.”

She steps closer and tries to pull on the chains from the top. She then takes her thick bracelet off and starts to dig around the chain’s base.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“This can’t be completely connected to the wall. It has to come out at some point.”

She tries to dig and dig but she’s tired out after a few minutes.

“Told you blondie, we’re stuck here.”

She sits down next to you defeated. You’re tempted to bite her but you fight the urge. She’s the closest thing to help you have now that Laura might not be here for you. 

-

Another day passes and you haven’t heard anything about Laura. You didn’t sleep all night thinking of what could be of her. You question if you should ask the guards that are now on your door or remain quiet. You shouldn’t let them know you’re catching on to their spanish. But you’re worried, _so fucking worried_ over that stupid vampire girl. Whatever happened to her could have been going on for weeks now and you had no idea. I mean the last time you saw her she _did_ look kind of beaten up and bruised. All of that could have been happening and yet she still came here almost every day. She came her because she felt comfortable here, she came here to look after you and you dissed her. You didn’t care enough to insist on asking what was up, you just let it all hang in the air and now you feel guilty. God this is so fucked up, you’re the one who’s a prisoner, Carmilla! Get your head in the game! Snap back into fucking reality. You need to escape as soon as possible. 

-

You think it's night time by now and still there's no information on Laura. Suddenly you feel the floor shake and see some rocks fall from the ceiling. The girl wakes up from her sleep and freaks out crawling closer to you.

“What the fuck?!”

You start to hear people running and yelling and screaming. It’s chaos out there. _What the hell is going on?!_ You notice the part of the wall where you’re chains base is has cracked a bit. This is it, this is your chance. You only have one shot at this Carmilla, don’t fuck it up. The guards haven’t left their post but they seem to be on edge. You take a deep breath and get a good grip on the chains around your wrists.

It’s now or never.

 

 


	7. Dying Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla tries to escape, she doesn't know where Laura is and nothing but her can stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all okay with blood and kinda some hardcore stuff cus have i got a chapter for you! but also feelz. yes yes feelz and mystery.
> 
> ALSO songs i recommend for this to set the intense mood:
> 
> "Hey Boy Hey Girl" by The Chemical Brothers  
> also "Swoon" but maybe that's just me.

 ---

You try and make yourself ready for what you’re about to do. You’re low on strength, low on blood, and low on ideas other than one. You look towards the blond girl.

“Hey, blondie!” you whisper loudly. “What’s your name?”

“What? Betty, why?”

“Well Betty, I hope you’re ready for this.”

“Ready for what?”

You clear your throat and take in a deep breath before yelling out.

“GUAAARDIAAA!”

You yell out in the most annoying tone you can muster. They’re caught by surprise and look in through the window.

“Ella acaba de habar el español?”

“Si si, tú!” 

They look your way again confused and you hope you don’t regret what you’re about to say in spanish. 

“VAMPIRO PENDEJOOOO!” 

You stick out your tongue mocking them after calling them what you think is a _vampire stupid fuck_ and it worked. They’re enraged and slamming the door open. Betty crawled her way away from you in terror of what is about to happen but that’s it. You’re done being the one being beaten up.  

_It’s time to change that._

They were now only a few steps from reaching you when you tighten your grip on the chains one last time.

“Yeah that’s right, come closer you fuckers.”

One of them gives into your snarky words probably feeling the tone you said them in and he runs towards you. Just as he’s about to reach you pull hard at the chain and the force you used made the base of the chain along with some big chunks of rock hit them, slashing them almost like a whip. One of them stumbles towards you holding his wounded head and you trip him with your feet now that they’re loose thanks to Laura switching you to chains and you kick him back, making him slam against the wall behind you. You quickly turn now that one of your hands is free from the clutches of these walls and bite down hard on his neck, taking out a chunk of him. He screams and you stand up and hold him down with your boot against his chest as he continues to scream. You hear the other guard getting back up, he looks pissed. You quickly crouch down and use your free hand to try and try and grab the keys to your chains from the guard on the ground. You heard the other guard cursing at you in spanish as he’s standing up now and you turn around. 

Shit shit shit.

You manage to grab the keys but as you fidgeted anxiously you tossed them further away. Fuck. You can’t reach them with your free hand and the guard is limping your way. You drop down on the ground and stretch your leg towards the keys. You use your boot to kick them your way. Shit flexibility would come in nice right about now. The keys move a bit closer to the side and the guard is now sprinting towards you. Shit! You stretch to the side and grab them grunting but the guard tackles you while growling and you drop the keys to the side again. Fuck! Your chained wrist is in pain from him tackling you and stretching you so far from it’s chain. You can see his sharp fangs as he yells at you in anger but you interrupt him by sticking your hand far in his mouth, his fangs scraping it hard making you grunt in pain. You grab the top of his spine and rip it deeper into him snapping his link to life. He now lays dead on you and you struggle to take your bleeding hand out of his now dangly mouth. You look to where Betty was and she’s long gone. She must have escaped when you were fighting for your life here. You groan and push him off you and try to reach the keys. You need to get out of here _now_. Your stretching so hard and it hurts like hell but this is your only chance. There’s no way they let you live after this one. You reach them and let out a shaky breath in pain and relief. You finally free yourself and you’re panting from all the struggling. You still haven’t had any blood in so long and it’s starting to show. You’re sight is getting a little hazy but you can’t give up. Not now. 

You struggle to stand up, using the wall to push yourself. You need to find blood now. You walk towards the door using the wall to balance yourself and finally you can see outside this damn cell. You don’t know which way you should go. _Left_ or _right?_

“Laura…”

You remember you saw them take her to the right and you know you’re probably going to regret this decision but what the hell, why not? You start walking faster down the hall to the right. It seems empty down here. You peak at every corner you take until you find Laura’s scent. Your eyes widen and you dart towards a door down the next hall to the left. You barge in and look around. 

_She’s not here. What the fuck, where the hell is she?_

You feel yourself drop on your knees. Shit, you can’t stay awake much longer, you’re seeing double and you can hear your ears ringing and you’re loud heavy breathing. Suddenly you see a box under Laura’s bed that says “The Red.” Why would it be in english? You drag yourself towards it and pull it towards you to open it. It’s a bunch of packets of blood. 

“Jackpot.”

You quickly rip one open with your teeth and start drinking it desperately. Letting out a long breath when you’re finally done. You can feel the joints on your wrist fixing themselves from when you over stretched earlier. And you can’t help but let out a small laugh. 

“Thanks, Laura.”

Even when she’s not taking care of you she’s kind of taking care of you but still, where the hell could she be? Clearly she was injured so why isn’t she here? Why isn’t she resting? You can’t smell her anywhere near other than the smell in her room. You start to notice your surroundings.  

You’re in Laura’s room. So this is where she’d go at night, this is where she’d sleep, where she’d dream. You look around and see that she doesn’t have much stuff in here. Only a bed with a yellow pillow, a old cd player with a “The Cure’s” cd inside (no of course you didn’t check to see what was in it.) and some clothes hanging behind the door. There’s some sort of paintings on the walls, kind of primal finger painting type of thing but the shapes are like stars, like a galaxy you could stare at all day, they go all over to the roof and right on top of where her bed is there’s a sun. On the other wall next to her bed are marks of some kind. Kind of like a lists or dates crossed out, one of them though is in Sumerian which you can understand. It’s like a poem you think.

      _“Just remember to fall in love_

_There’s nothing else, there’s nothing else._

_don’t forget to feel, life after life._

_There’s nothing real, there’s nothing real.”_

You knit your brows together as you repeat the words out loud over and over. They make no sense. _Nothing else, nothing real? What is she talking about? Love?_ You shake your head. _What the hell are you doing Carmilla you need to get the hell out of this place_. You get up and open the door again, looking both ways before you dart back to where your cell is. Once you reach the cell you continue to run forward and reach a stair case. You start to go up and once you get to the top you start hearing vampires yelling in spanish and running all over the place. _What the hell is going on?_ You wonder where Laura could be. What if she died and you didn’t even know? You shake your head again. No. There’s no way a girl like Laura would go that easy. You sprint in the direction where the vampires where headed and when they see you they are confused and hesitant but with your new found strength you’re faster than ever, they can’t catch up to you in time. You finally reach the outside world and it’s night time. You look around and see that the vampires are in what you think is an all out war, all her is breaking loose. You recognize some of the familiar vampires and realize they’re from you’re mother’s clan. They must have followed Betty and Edgar here. Edgar did manage to escape wounded, he probably met up with them and came back to get you. You chuckle to yourself. I bet they didn’t know the clan they were messing with was the Yuca clan, they must be having a hard time against them.

You were looking at them fight and you see one of the warriors kill the other vampire and look your way. Her eyes widen and she drops the corpse and starts heading towards you. Shit. She yells out for what you think is back up and you start running, trying your best to get through this thick forrest. After a while though you manage to lose them. Maybe it’s because you’re so dirty and bloody from being down there all this time but you think it’s kind of camouflaging you. You peak behind a tree and see that they were intercepted by your mother’s vampires and are now busy fighting against them. You push yourself off the tree and keep running, you have to get as furthest away from all of them as you can but after a few seconds you’re tackled by a big buff vampire and three are following him. You struggle with him, trying to get loos and punch him in the face and then kneeing him in the groin (which usually works on men you know) but nothing. 

_He’s too strong._

Suddenly you see a knife fly into his back and he cringes and yells, turning around to see who has hit him. You see Laura is up in a tree starring at you with wide eyes. Once the vampire starts getting up releasing you, you see Laura’s expression change into a more serious deadly look. She jumps down from the tree, landing exactly on two other vampires, killing them with the force of her landing. She punches the remaining one so hard you swear you heard his skull crack against a tree he flies into. She looks your way and the vampire with her knife on his back reaches her and tries to hit her to which she dodges and grabs his forearm, bending it instantly down, breaking it as the man yells in agonizing pain. You crawl backwards and try to move to get up and run. You could see Laura starring directly at you through out all of this but you run. 

_You need to run_. 

She’s your enemy after all. _How could you forget that?_ You glance back and see Laura dancing with the vampire, punching the dagger on his back deeper into him, making him fall to his knees as she steals her dagger back. She twirls it and slashes his throat open, making his dead body fall to the ground. She looks towards you and starts to walk your way, slowly picking up her pace making sure to get any vampire that got in her way with the slightest ease. You look forward and see that you’ve stumble upon a crowd of vampires fighting. They’re all distracted fighting for their lives so you mix yourself in the crowd of battle and can’t see Laura behind you anymore. 

Good, you lost her.

You hear something from the trees near you and look up to see Laura dropping at a rapid speed from on on top of you. She lands pinning you to the ground, straddling you and putting her now bloody dagger against your throat. She doesn’t seem to be as injured as you thought she was, she looks just fine, other than oozing in the blood of her enemies, dripping all over her face. She hesitates staring into your eyes.

“I need you alive, you freaking blood sucking jerk-face.” 

She pulls the dagger away as she hears a crowd start to revolt and come your way. They must have noticed who you were and finished off the few warriors from Laura’s clan. They start to run in your direction and she looks up at them and then back down at you.

“Get up.”

She pulls you by your filthy shirt and starts to run, dragging you behind her. You try and keep up and she’s holding your hand now as she runs, jumping from spot to spot at certain times. She’s so skilled at this, at this terrain, at _keeping you safe._ You reach a dead end and she turns to you. She looks down at your linked hands and her grip loosens. You’re sure she’s about to let go of you when you both hear the screams get closer. Her grip tightens again and she runs to the left, heading into deeper forrest. You start to see puddles of water which you occasionally step on and you think you can hear a waterfall at some distance. She starts to slow down when you reach a small cliff, there’s water at the bottom. She’s hesitant and you can feel her hand slightly squeeze yours. _Is she nervous?_

She takes in a deep shaky breath as she’s looking down and she jumps, pulling you with her. You hit the water below and it’s so cold, you start to swim to the surface but you feel something tug you back down. You look and she that it’s Laura, her cheeks puffed up with air. _Why would she need to do that?_ It’s not like us vampires need air. She starts swimming the other direction while still pulling you with her so you can’t help but follow. Suddenly she swims up and you reach the surface as she takes a deep breath and brushes her hair back.

“the fuck, Laura-”

“Shh Carm.”

You hear the vampires walking nearby behind some big rocks that are shaped in a way that they make a little cave between them for the two of you to fit.

“Why are we here?” you whisper-yell at her.

She glares at you but swims closer to you (which is practically impossible with how small this mini crack cave thing is) your forehead touching now.

“Cállate.” she whisper-yells back at you.

“The water will confuse their sense of smell. Right now this whole stream smells like blood from the battle happening up hill.”

You’re not sure how you actually caught all of that when Laura is so close to you, her forehead against yours as she glares at you and talks. You stare down at her lips and them back up at her big brown eyes, it’s like they have specks of green in them that you’ve never noticed before. You breath in nervously. _She’s so close._ You feel your lips part as you stare back down at hers but suddenly she pulls her arm out of the water and places her hand on top of your hand while the other hand grabs your shirt.

“What are you-”

She pushes you down and your both under water now. Your confused when you look at her and she pulls you lower into the water, yanking you down by your shirt. You see she’s looking up and you see what you think are lights on top of the water. They were closer now. Thank god you don’t have to breath down here but Laura looks angry and worried and like she’s struggling for some reason. It’s almost as if she needs to breath. After you see the lights leave Laura is swimming up past you as fast as she can and you follow. Once you reach the surface you look around but you don’t see her anywhere. You purse your lips and furrow your brow confused. _Where the hell is she?_ You dive back under water and see that her foot got caught in something. She’s struggling and one hand is against her mouth. _Wha-._ You see her eyes shut tight and she stars to kind of cough, bubbles rising up from her mouth. Your eyes widen in terror. _She needs help._ You swim as fast as you can to her and look at her boot and then back up at her. You could have sworn she gave you the most helpless look. You swim down to her boot, it’s tangled in a weird vine. You tug hard at the vine and rip it from it’s core and look back up at Laura with wide eyes as if searching for her response.

_There is none._

“Laura!”

You say under water as you grab on to her and swim up as fast as you can. When you reach the surface you messily swim your way to the shore and drag her out by looping your arms around her chest, laying her flat on the ground. You push your dripping hair back as you bend down next to her nervously.

“Laura! Laura, hey!”

No response. You shake her around trying not to yell at her too loud as you occasionally look around for possible vampires. You’re freaking out. _What is wrong with her? Does she need to breath? Why does she need to breath? Vampires can fake breathing but it’s not necessary. Fuck._ You open her airway, tilting her chin up slightly as gently as you can while pushing down her forehead with the other one. You look down at her now parted lips and lick your own unconsciously before pinching her nose with your thumb and index finger, still lilting her chin up with your other hand and taking in a breath as you lean down and place your mouth against hers. Her lips are so soft yet cold against yours. _What are you saying Carmilla?! Focus!_

  _Blow. Blow._

You separate from her and start doing chest compressions. _Still nothing._

_“_ What the fuck, Laura. Don’t die on me!”

_Not another one, not her._

You make sure her head is still tilted back before pinching her nose again and taking in a breath, putting your mouths together. _Breath Laura,_ fucking _breath._ You blow once, you blow twice and suddenly you feel her body twitch upwards so you jump back, parting your lips from hers. She starts coughing water, water dripping from the sides of her mouth as she gasps for air. Her eyes are still shut tight and she’s taking in deep breaths before you can finally say something.

“What the fuck, Laura! What happened to you?!”

She finally opens her eyes looking up at the sky and mumbling something in sumerian. She doesn’t respond to you but after a few seconds she finally looks your way with the side of her eye, still breathing heavily. 

“I almost died again.”

“What?”

She tilts her head back and shuts her eyes again, grinning.

“What are you grinning about?! You almost scared me to death!”

She stops grinning and lifts her head to look at you better. Her face is serious now but unreadable.

“Sorry…”

You shake your head and pinch the bridge of your nose sighing deeply.

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you anyway? How is it that you could drown?”

“I told you.” She pauses and lets her head drop back down to the ground, starring back at the starry night sky. 

“I’m complicated.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I also hope that my CPR stuff was on point, if not then i have google to blame for that lol.
> 
> Did anyone else notice Laura called Carmilla "Carm" for the first time here? No...? Maybe...? Okay i'll just leave now.


	8. From Cold to Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation seems to have flipped now and Carmilla doesn't know what Laura's doing to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a surprise update! i know i know i can be so giving sometimes. you're welcome! lol
> 
> sorry if their's some mistakes, i wrote it all on one sitting today.

 ---

Laura’s breathing has gotten back to normal but she still hasn’t gotten up. In stead she’s been calmly staring at the stars ever since she woke up.

“How exactly are you complicated?”

Her eyebrows twitch up and she sighs not answering your question. God this girl can be so irritating. You start to stand up and walk back to the water when you hear her speak.

“Why’d you do it?”

“Why’d I do what?”

“Save me. You could have just left and escaped.”

You hesitate to answer. You’re not really sure why you did it yourself. You only know you could never live with her death on your hands, not hers. Not Laura’s. You step into the water and before you dive in you answer her quietly.

“Because I need you.”

You swim back to where the vine Laura was caught on is and grab it swimming back up to the surface. You walk up to her dripping wet and throw the vine to the floor as you brush your hair back and squeeze your shirt, trying to rinse the water off of it. Laura tilts her head at you confused as to what you’re doing and you bend down and grab the vine again, walking towards her and kneeling beside her. 

“What are you-”

You grab both her hands and begin to tie them up together with the vine. _She couldn’t break it earlier so she probably still won’t be able to, right?_ She’s starring at you confused.

“You’re _my_ hostage now.”

 “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously.”

She roles her eyes and throws her head back.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me, Carmilla.”

“Not a chance, cutie.”

She raises her head back up, raising an eyebrow at you but you try not to acknowledge it. You can’t believe you just called her that. _Deadly, murderer, ancient vampire, warrior Laura_ a **cutie**? _What is wrong with you?_ You grab her by her biceps and pull her up to stand as she grunts. So she _is_ still hurt then. She stumbles a little but stands up straight in front of you. You’re still holding her biceps and you’re way closer than you intended to be. Having her this close makes you feel kind of strange and doubtful of your decision but you shake your head out of these thoughts.

“You know this land better than anyone I presume. So _you_ are taking me to my safe escape.”

“And what makes you think I’ll _guide_ you anywhere? Where would you even _go_? You’re a rogue vampire, Carmilla.”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something to convince you.”

You hear some twigs break at a distance and quickly turn around to see if anyone is nearby.

“Shit, okay let’s just go.”

“I’m not going anywhere unless you untie me.”

“No. Now let’s get the hell out of here.”

You hear more twigs breaking at a closer distance now.

“No. You’re not the boss of me and you can’t make me do anything.”

“Laura will you stop being so immature and just tell me where to go. They’ll kill us both.”

“How do you know they’re not members of my clan?”

“Do you think members of your clan would walk around these trees so sloppily?”

She opens her mouth as if to say something but immediately shuts it.

“Now lead the way and be quiet.”

“Stop ordering me around!”

She basically yells and you open your eyes wide at her in disbelief. _Is she serious? How is she not afraid of the vampires coming our way? She was basically dead a few minutes ago plus she’s tied up, what is her deal?_

“Be quiet, Laura!” 

you whisper yell and she raises her eyebrows as if taunting you.

_“_ Like hell I will!”

“Laura, don’t _make me_ shut you up!”

_(Or do, whatever, you wouldn’t mind at all.)_ That thought alone brings back to your mind what had happened a few minutes ago. Technically you kind of kissed Laura. (sure her cold almost dead body but yeah.) there was lip contact so it sort of counts for something, right? You haven’t felt someone’s lips against yours in years, centuries even. (well okay there were some european girls here and there but that doesn’t count.) You didn’t really even know those girls. But come to think of it...you don’t really know much about Laura either.

“Yeah, as if you could.”

“What does _that_ mean?”

You hear some voices come from behind some trees and stare back at Laura with worried eyes. You both stopped your arguing and she nodded her head to the right as if to follow her which you did. You start to climb the side of a small cliff towards the other side where they can’t see the two of you. Laura is climbing in front of you surprisingly well with her hands tied up in front of her. This girl is impressive. You reach the top and she crouches down behind a tree, checking for more vampires before she walks. The two of you walk in silence for a while, Laura always leading a few steps, until she stops and you almost trip from the sudden change in her.

“What is it?”

“We can’t go any further.”

“Why not?”

“The land is too muddy and slippery for you, if you want to try and continue, be my guest. I’ll enjoy seeing you slip and slide like an idiot.”

She says as she smirks and slides her back down a palm tree, sitting down under it and taking a deep breath, letting it out as she stretches her legs forward clumsily. You chuckle to yourself.  

_She’s cute_.

“Fine, so I guess we’re staying here for now?”

“Well aren’t _you_ smart?”

She replies sarcastically as she giggles. _Yeah, definitely cute._  

“Hey, watch your tone. I think you’re forgetting who’s the hostage this time.”

You say back as you grin. She glares at you and it only makes your grin widen more.

“Whatever you wanna think, Karnstein.”

It get’s quiet between the two of you after that and you step closer to her carefully, checking if she minds. You crouch down and sit beside her,facing her as you hug one of your knees. 

“Sooo…”

You trail on as if waiting for her to pay attention. She’s looking down at her hands on her lap before her eyes turn to you.

“What?”

“What is your deal, Warrior girl?”

Her eyebrows twitch together as if not understanding what you’re trying to ask.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean...How is it that you can drown?”

She shuts her eyes and her eyebrows move up as if now understanding you but she doesn’t answer.

“Fine, don’t tell me then, but at least tell me what happened to you the other day.”

“What do you mean?”

“About two nights ago, I think. You were hurt. What happened?”

“Oh.”

She looks away from you and back down at her hands.

“It was nothing.”

“Laura, they carried you in, of course it was something.”

You can see her tense up and clench her jaw. She’s quiet for a few minutes but you haven’t looked away from her once. She glances at you an notices, pulling up her hands to scratch her temple before she licks her lips.

“I was just...training.”

“Training?” 

“Yes, _training_ , Carmilla.”

“Training for what? I thought you said no one was your boss.”

“They’re not-I just...it’s something I have to do in order to stay.”

“In order to stay? Aren’t you already part of this clan?”

“Not entirely.”

“Well...then what are you?”

She shuts her lips tight from your question and looks away, moving uncomfortably in her place. _Fuck, did you cross the line or something? God Carmilla after all this progress you screwed up._

“I am me, and that’s that.”

“That’s not much of an answer, cupcake.”

“Yeah well who says I have to answer to you anyway?”

“ _I_ do. You’re _my_ prisoner now and you’ll answer _my_ questions.”

“Really? And what happens if I don’t?”

She turns to you, taunting you as she sticks her neck forward as if waiting for your answer.

“Don’t tease me, Laura. You don’t know _what_ I’ll do.”

“Of course I know what you’ll do. You’ll do _nothing_ , because you’re a coward, and _cowards_ only know how to run, _not_ how to fight, _not_ how to take charge of what they want.”

You’re standing up now after hearing her words. She’s made you angry. She doesn’t know what you’ve been through, hell she doesn’t know anything _about_ you.

“I am _not_ a coward, Laura!”

“Well then I don’t know _what_ you are unless you prove me otherwise, Carmilla!”

That’s it, that’s all you needed to hear from her to snap. You step over her and bend down, grabbing her by the fabric of her shirt that’s showing under her armor. Her shirt is still damp from earlier. You lean in closer to her starring her dead in the eyes.

“You have no idea _what I want_ and no idea of _how_ I can _be_ , cupcake!”

She doesn’t budge at all from your loud words right in front of her face, in stead she’s starring you dead in the eyes right back. She looks like she’s angry too, her stare intense as she huffs air through her nose. But you’re loosing your wind. You didn’t notice how close you are to her now, you didn’t plan on being in this position with her, with Laura. The girl who’s been with you almost through out all of this issue, the girl who’s somehow gotten closer to you than anyone else has in so long, the girl who’s saved you time and time again. Maybe she did it because she needed you for information but that doesn’t change the way you’re starting to feel about her. You feel your face soften after that and your gaze changed the way it was looking into her eyes.

“I know more about you than anyone else here and because of that, I _know_ you would _never_ do anything to hurt me.”

You scoff in disbelief and shake your head. _How could she say that? How could she ever know the way you’re feeling, the way you’re seeing her in such a different light than the first time you crossed paths, the way having her so close is causing your body too feel weak, the way you can’t help but look down at her lips right now._ Your grip on her shirt loosens and she stares down at the action surprised but then she stares back up at you, going back to looking in your eyes. She must have noticed that you weren’t looking at her own any longer because she mimicked your gaze, starring down at your lips as well. 

“What are you doing?”

She says, almost as if she didn’t already know what your intentions were. You don’t answer her. In stead the hand you had holding her shirt let’s go of it and slides up her neck, resting under her jaw as you lean in and slightly pull her closer to you. You kiss her gently as if you were scared she wouldn’t be there when you opened your eyes but she’s there, you can feel her here, her warm lips against yours. This feels much more different that the way her lips felt earlier, cold and lifeless. Now they feel warm and like they mimicked yours, kissing you back surprisingly enough. You part from them and open your eyes to see her, to see _Laura_ ; a girl who kills for a living, a girl who is a deadly vampire (of some sorts), a girls who’s lips felt nothing like those of a murderer. In stead they felt like a sweet kiss you have with your first love at school under the bleachers. Laura isn’t just all those things, Laura is different.

Laura _feels_ different. 

She stares at you with a gentle face that slowly turns into that of confusion.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Being in charge.”

You try and make a joke out of this but you know this didn’t feel at all like a joke to you. This felt _right._

“Untie me.”

Laura raises her hands between the two of you, unconsciously staring down at your lips before starring up at your eyes. You lick your lips after that.

“No.”

She clenches her jaw and leans back against the palm tree, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

“Fine then, don’t. You’re the one who’s gonna regret it later.”

“What do y-”

You’re interrupted by the sound of some tree branch and leaves rustling when you see about four vampires leap down from them. Shit. They start rushing towards you but before you notice Laura is moving under you and she uses a small knife from the side of her boot to cut her hands free quickly, before pushing you aside and standing in front of you.

“No!”

The vampires freeze and once you take a good look at them you see that they’re warriors from her clan.

“Pero Lusua, todo esto fue por culpa de-”

“Les _dije_ que no!”

They seem to back off with Laura’s words and you’ve never been more glad that she’s on your side. That is until she points at you telling them to take you. (so much for that.) You realize that all this time she could have free’d herself with that hidden knife, maybe even killed you but she didn’t. In stead she let you order her around and talk to her. Either she used it as a smart tactic to keep you here or she was fine with just being with you tied up.

“Lusua, Conde esta preguntando por ti.”

“Llévenme a donde el está entonces.”

They grab you and start walking towards what you imagine is their base again. Surprisingly it’s not you’re first stop. Right now you’re in the middle of a battle field or well..what _was_ a battle field. Conde is standing in the middle as he yells at a guy from your mothers clan who is pinned down by some of his warriors.

“Lusua, hasta que aparecistes.”

“I was occupied.”

You notice Laura switches to english instead of spanish which is strange, she barely speaks in english with her people. Conde seems confused but he nods to her and continues in english.

“This boy is the sole enemy survivor from this incident. Would you mind?”

Laura hesitates and takes a slight step back as she places her hands on her hips and clenches her jaw nodding hesitantly at him. She walks towards him and exchanges a glance as she walks past him towards the guy on his knees being held down by two other men. She stops dead in her tracks in front of him and takes a deep shaky breath. _What is up with her?_ You’ve never seen her this nervous. Suddenly she grabs the guys head by the hair and with her other hand does a sort of karate chop with so much force that it instantly decapitates him. She raises the head that is now oozing blood and she drinks it messily. She drops the head on the ground and clears her throat not turning around.

“I know where the Dean is.”

“Excellent, you see how easy that was?”

He turns to look at you.

“Now we can get rid of this useless girl.”

“No!”

Laura turns around quickly, her chin completely stained in blood.

“Lusua, she caused all of this! There is too much death in our clan.”

“I _said_  no.”

Her face turns into anger and she’s glaring at Conde with this death glare that would normally send shivers down your spin but somehow it doesn’t. Maybe it’s because she’s protecting you right now. She glances at you quickly and points.

“I’m not done with her yet.”

“Lusua-”

“Te dije que no!”

Conde stops his words and clenches his fists walking away, waving at the rest of the warriors to follow him. Laura’s shoulders un-tense and she let’s out a breath you didn’t know she was holding in. Talking back to Conde like that must really take some guts. You grin to yourself. 

Laura’s one hell of a ballsy girl.

Her head lifts up and she sighs as she looks your way. She orders the guards to take you back inside and turns to leave, walking the other way. You try and stare back to where she is as these guys are pushing you back inside but all you could catch was Laura dropping her face, standing with one hand on her hip and the other one covering her face. She seems worried. You lose sight of her when they turn your head around and push you inside the cave taking you back to your cell. This time they just throw you in, not tying you up at all. You scoff, _well that’s reckless._ After a while you hear footsteps storming your way. You get up from where you were sitting by the door and take a step back wondering who it could be. If it’s Conde you are fucking screwed. Laura isn’t here right now to defend you, not this time. You swallow hard in anticipation for what could happen now but you feel yourself loosen up when you see it’s Laura pushing the door open. She slams it closed and takes a step closer to you. She’s carrying a new set of chains and you couldn’t hold back the look of disbelief you gave her.

“Seriously?”

She yanks your wrist towards her and starts to chain then up together, her grip is strong and kind of hurting you but you don’t try to free yourself for some reason.

“Yeah, _seriously_.”

She says back in a mocking tone. You deserve that one you guess. She’s finishing up the chains around your wrists, this time both hands tied together, when you decide to speak up.

“Thanks for covering for me..”

She yanks your wrist tighter and you flinch. 

“ _Don’t_ thank me.”

She grabs the chain and drags you to a wall near the door.

“Why not? You saved me.”

She stops what she’s doing and huffs out some air before facing you.

“Listen, _Carmilla_ , I did _not_ save you. You just..still have something I need.”

“and what is that? You said earlier that you knew where the Dean was-which by the way how the hell?”

“It’s none of your business, you wouldn’t understand anyway.”

“Yeah? Well why don’t you try me?”

She roles her eyes and starts to continue chaining you up to the wall. For a moment there she’s quiet and you’re sure she isn’t going to answer your question but she says something. 

“It’s his blood.”

“What’s his blood?”

“What gave me the information.”

“What..?”

“...I can learn things from drinking the blood of those whose death is fresh.”

She pauses and you see her eyes search around, looking everywhere but you.

“It’s...it’s weird--I know but-” She shakes her head. “Whatever.”

You see her being kind of ashamed or unsure of herself and it’s like looking at a sad shy puppy. You love it but at the same time you don’t like seeing her this way.

“You really _are_ complicated, huh?”

You say to her with a grin across your lips and her eyes finally stop on your face. She seems surprised but kind of relieved and for a second there you could have sworn you saw her cheeks start to pink up but she looks away from you and back at the chains, quickly finishing up and turning to leave. She opens the door but you can see her stop moving before she steps out.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

She says, never turning around before she steps out and closes the door behind her. Somehow her last words linger in your mind the whole night and you can’t help but think how badly you _do_ want to know. You want to know everything about her.

Everything about _Laura._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! i might make the next chapter from Laura's POV but im not sure yet...mmm maybe not.


	9. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's mystery slowly unravels in this chapter. It's written from Laura's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it has mistakes! i wrote this one all in one sitting! It's pretty long too.
> 
> Also, the song i used for Laura is Lovesong by The Cure (im a nerd and that's my fav song so SHHH leave me be)
> 
> ALSO!! Huge thanks to @anagbr for helping me out with what Laura is. I had an idea but you gave me a name! SO THANKS!

Outside of the clan’s main underground base is a pile of corpses. Both of the Dean’s clan and your own. You’re standing between all the dead bodies and you feel like throwing up, not because of the sight or the smell of them but because you just pulled the most idiotic stunt in this damn century. You’re anxious as you stand with one hand on your hip and the other covering your face as you try and calm yourself. You can’t believe what you just did, I mean you’re so freaking screwed. _Why did I do that? I could’ve just let them punish her or something but I didn’t even let them try and discuss the possibilities._ She deserved to be taught a lesson. This all happened because of her and her damn clan anyway. But you know better than to jump to conclusions, that and the fact that the blood you drank from that vampire showed you it wasn’t entirely her fault. Yes they were after her and yes they attacked in order to get her back but she wasn’t the one who led them here, it was that one vampire and blond human girl. They were the ones at fault and you knew this (even though Conde didn’t) but he has no choice but to do what you tell him too. Your relationship with him is weird and strained but you at least know that even though he _is_ the clan’s leader and he _is_ in control of you (or well, has been for the past few decades.) Even though he may be in charge of many things around here he can’t control your actions or beliefs, that is the one thing that you won’t tolerate. He may use you for whatever he wants but you won’t be anyones damn puppet. 

Not again.

You brush your fingers through your hair and take a deep shaky breath as you stare up at the stars. Having them always float on top of you always seems to bring you back down from your thoughts and worries, it calms you that no matter how long you’ve lived, the stars are always there with you, the same bright stars every single night. 

They will never leave you.

You look back down at the pile of bodies and sigh, turning around to head inside. You’re nerves have simmered down but there still there. You know Conde won’t accept your behavior earlier but it’s nothing you can’t handle. After all, he’s the one who needs you. He’s the one who’s weak here. You walk across the halls passing by some warriors here and there, some of who give you a small nod as you pass, other who clear the hall in intimidation but there’s always a few who’ve know you since you joined this retched clan so they seem to be happy to see you alive and well once again as they smile at you. Still, that doesn’t sooth your anger right now. Anger at yourself, anger at this stupid situation, anger at that stupid prisoner girl, Carmilla for putting you in this damn situation, anger at yourself for letting her do it anyway. You grab some chains from the weapons room and storm your tiny angry ass to the dungeon. You’re not letting her get off that easily. Once you reach the hall of the dungeon you wave away the guards and they nod and leave quickly. You open the metal lock loudly and fast as you feel yourself boiling inside. Mostly in rage but there’s something else you can’t quite put your finger on yet. You open the door and see her relax her muscles at the sight of it being you and you slam it closed, strutting towards her pissed. 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, _seriously._ ”

You yank her wrist forward and aggressively tie them together with the chains. Just like she tied your wrist together with that vine earlier. You hold in your smirk. _How do you like me now numb nuts?_ You feel your anger slowly slip away. There’s something about this girl that has that effect on you. Al though not always, other times _she’s_ the one that makes you the angriest.

“Thanks for covering for me…”

The sound of those polite words make you flinch. You hate it when people are nice to you. You’ve learn through out the years how much that can hurt eventually, or how much of a lie it all is. You yank her wrist tighter.

“Don’t thank me.”

You aggressively drag her to a wall nearby and start chaining her up again.

“Why not? You saved me.”

You stop what you’re doing for a second and huff out some air before ranting at this damn girl. _Who does she think she is? Or better yet who does she think_ you _are?_

“Listen, _Carmilla,_ I did not save you. You just still have something I need.”

“and what is that? You said earlier that you knew where the Dean was-which by the way how the hell?”

“It’s none of your business, you wouldn’t understand anyway.”

“Yeah? Well why don’t you try me?”

You role your eyes. No one ever understand you. You’re a freak, you’re also _way_ smarter that the rest of these vampire idiots around you. None of them get it, none of them get _you_. What would make this girl any different? You continue to chain her up but hesitate saying the words that are somehow making their way off your tongue.

“It’s his blood.”

“What’s his blood?”

“What gave me the information.” _Why are you even telling her this?_

“What..?”

“I can learn things from drinking the blood of those whose death is fresh.”

Why are you even explaining yourself? She won’t understand, no one ever does. You pause and feel uneasy. Your eyes are looking around the room trying to find something to keep you strong. Anything other than this girl who probably thinks you’re a weirdo now.

“It’s...it’s weird--I know but-” you shake your head. “Whatever.”

You feel kind of sad now, your anger is long gone. You need to control yourself Laura, you can’t tumble into pieces in front of this girl.

“You really _are_ complicated, huh?”

Your eyes find hers this time. You’re surprised at this girls expression. She’s smiling at you sincerely with these honest eyes, she’s not looking at you like a monster, she’s looking at you like you’re just another person in this world, another girl with struggles and problems just like herself. As soon as you feel your cheeks get warmer you realize what’s happening and turn away from her stare. You finish chaining her up quickly and start to leave, heading to the door. As you open it and take a step outside you stop and turn your head slightly back to the dungeon. You can’t look at her right now, you don’t feel okay at the moment but she doesn’t know what she’s talking about, she doesn’t know anything about you or your past. She doesn’t know just how truly complicated you are.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

Your words stay in the air as you step out and close the door behind you, not looking back. This girl is doing something to you and you don’t like it at all. You walk back to your room and as you close the door you see an empty packet of blood on the ground. You furrow your brow confused and nervous as to who was in your room feeding from your stash. You quickly check under your bed for your box behind the one with all the blood packets that you don’t really need all that much. You sit on the floor as you pull your box towards you and open it to see it’s intact. You let out a breath of relief and go through your things. Mostly small drawings and old pictures from the times you actually thought you enjoyed living in this retched world. The times before people betrayed you. The time before you died. Not just the first time but the second time, and the third time. You shake your head at the painful memories that still haunt you and keep looking through your things. Most of them letters from the families that used to take care of you through out the centuries. They would occasionally send you letters asking how you where and what was new with all the vampire hunters and extremists trying to find you to kill you. You travelled a lot because of this, hoping from family to family. Some of which feared you but took you in anyway, others which did it for the money they received from their weird cults. Their was always a family or two that actually liked having you around. One of them was a royal one with a little girl that was fascinated by you and how young you looked. The nicest families were always the hardest to see die. 

For a few centuries you stopped receiving letters until a about a decade ago. You remember receiving a letter from Conde’s contact with Europe, and as you looked at it it had a familiar seal from one of the few families that used to send you letters. Confused, you went back to your room and opened it to see what this was about. _Had something happened in the East?_ As you read the letter you saw it was from a little girl named Susan. She said she found an old box in her grandfathers office with really old dusty letters and read them. She was excited and intrigued as to what the letters withheld so she opened them up and secretly read one every night before bed. She was amazed at the stories you wrote them about different countries you’d been in, people you’d met, things that had happened to you and how you’d grown and changed through out the years. She said she got curious and wanted to see if she could find you and talk to you so she followed the trail of the last sent letter and managed to send this letter. 

“I’m a really smart kid, and you’re a really cool vampire girl with a bunch of stories! I _may_ have hacked into some places and found out the system you vampires use to send things all around the world. If you get this card then HEY! I’M SUSAN! And I think you are sooooo coooooool! Please write back! I want to know more about you!”

At the time you didn’t know what to think. How did a child manage to find you all the way down here from Europe? Also, why the hell did they ever think it was a good idea to write a letter to an ancient vampire? Your curiosity got the better of you and you replied with a short and simple letter.

      _“Hi. I’m Laura and you are a child. What the hell do you think you’re doing? Stay away from this world. Don’t look for me, you’ll get in serious trouble._

_P.S. Stay in school, Susan.”_

You didn’t think she’d reply but she did, time and time again. Eventually you just ended up sending each other letters almost weekly. After a few years she’d ask you if you had a cellphone. _“Everyone has one these days. Maybe we can talk!”_ to which you replied with a “ _Hell No.”_ Through the years she became someone dear to you. Eventually she asked you to start calling her LaFontaine instead of Susan which you had no problem doing. They told you about gender pronouns or something and explained and you started to know more and more about each other. You’d tell them about your day, about your past, about the real facts in history and not the ones in the books they were reading, about how much your training hurt, about how no one could ever find out they were talking to a vampire. The last few letters they sent you were about some shit hitting the fan in Europe. LaFontaine had dug deeper into the families that used to take care of you and slowly died out or stopped answering. They noticed some of them had girls who would go missing sometimes after they went to college. They were investigating more and more and you kept telling them not to get into trouble and to leave the world how it is. You’d learned the hard way that the world works the way it works, there’s no way of changing it, no way of fighting it. 

_There’s nothing else, nothing is real._

Then all of a sudden you stopped receiving LaF’s letters after they told you something about a “Dean”. You replied telling them to stay away from the Dean saying that if it’s the Dean you think it is, they’d be in danger and should stop immediately, but the reply never came. That was a few months ago. You can’t leave this land because of your deal with Conde so you can’t go and check on LaF in Europe. You would read their last letter over and over every night until you heard the warriors had brought in a prisoner. You went to investigate and kill the prisoner to drink their blood like you’d always do when they wouldn’t give you any information but then you saw her. A girl who seemed fragile and wounded yet sassy and strong. You tried to intimidate her and stabbed her leg to see if she was one of you, a vampire. Her wound slowly healed and you grabbed her neck to check for a clan mark behind her ear but found nothing. You speak to her but she didn’t seem to understand you. That’s when you noticed she didn’t look like she was from around here at all. You spoke english and her face told you she understood you this time even though she wasn’t answering you. You had to report this to Conde so you didn’t kill her then and there.

 In a strange way you didn’t want to. This girl was different, odd even. Just like you, a mystery among vampires. You later found out who she was when she finally spoke specifically to you. Carmilla Karnstein. She was known to be one of the Dean’s spawns, her priced possession, her vampire daughter, the one who’d continue her legacy. What was she doing here? You found out people were after her and why and you though this girl might actually be useful to you alive, so you tried to make her talk more. Tell you anything she knew about the Dean, where she was, who she was with, what her plans were, where LaFontaine could be or what could have happened to them? Anything, but Carmilla wouldn’t give you much. You could have easily killed her when you found her not being as useful as you’d thought but she’s the only one who truly knows her mother, the one who would be able to help you defeat her if anything. Plus, _there’s something about her_...Something _different_. She makes you feel comfortable in a way, safe even. (Which makes no sense because she’s the one who’s tied up and hopeless) but you don’t understand it. 

Then today this girl caused all hell to break loose and you still didn’t find the strength to get rid of her once and for all. You got the information you needed from her but still you protected her, saved her even. But then she saved you too. _Why did she save you? Why would anyone save you?_ You’re a monster, a thing that no ones loves and you love no one in return.

_Love is fake_. It’s what keeps the world going in it’s spiral of nothingness. You swore you’d never fall for such a thing again in your life. Not after what happened in Italy. 

You hear a knock on your door and quickly slide your box under your bed to get up and answer.

“Yes?”

“Conde wants to see you. **Now**.”

“I’ll be right there.”

You close the door and lean against it taking a deep breath. _Shit._

-

You’re walking to Conde’s quarters and you can’t believe you’re this anxious. You’re biting the inside of your lower lip so much it’s starting to feel agitated and you’re digging your nails into your sides as you try to stop your hands from slightly shaking. You’d think you’d be stronger than this, braver even, but you can’t help but lose some of your nerve. You reach Conde’s door and open it. You’re not one to knock, you’re not just another vampire in this damn clan after all.

“You wanted to see me.”

He gestures for you to close the door, which you do and once you turn to face him again he throws some of his things from his desk, hitting the wall and breaking.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

You don’t answer. Not yet anyway. Let the ugly dude rant.

“You dare overpower me in front of my own followers!”

“I already told you, I need that girl _alive_.”

“Why?! Why don’t you just kill her and drink her blood like the rest of your victims!?”

The sound of the word victims makes your stomach drop. _Monster monster monster_.

“I can’t just keep doing that. It doesn’t always completely work. You know this.”

He tenses his shoulders and his jaw but he let’s you continue.

“If I killed her now, I might only get half of the information we _need_ to defeat the Dean.”

“Very well, but this still does not please me. You have gone too far this time and you will learn your place.”

“ _I know my place_ , Conde.”

He steps closer to you, almost in a predatory way and he lifts your chin up with his long nail to face him in his tall position. (Way too tall, but then again you’re pretty damn short.)

“Lusua, you know I don’t particularly want to see you in an uncomfortable position.”

He quickly changes his hand to a grip on your cheeks, squeezing your face like that of a child’s but with much less cute feel to it. It’s a tight grip and you could feel his nails dig into your cheek a bit, cutting you. 

“but a rare dhampir like yourself does not have the luxury to do otherwise.”

You shake your head out of his grip and feel your jaw with your own hand, trying to get the numbness out.

“You and I had a deal, Lusua, a _deal_ that you are not allowed to break. You fight for my cause and I will stay away from your own.”

“ _I know_ , Conde. There’s no need to bring it up again.”

You glare at him. He may think he’s so high and mighty but just because you owe him doesn’t mean you need to respect him or take his freaking shit.

“Just get on with it and tell me what you want to. What’s my punishment?”

He walks back behind his desk and leans his hands on it.

“Your training continues _now_. No excuses, no days off for your little _‘treatment’_. You will continue to break your limits in order to make them stronger. I need you to be immune to anything and everything. You _are_ my secret weapon after all.” 

“Whatever.”

You start to open the door to leave as annoyed as you are right now.

“Laura!”

“What!?”

“I mean _right now_.”

“Like I give a damn what you do or don’t mean. I have things to take care of first. Your _clan_ is wounded.”

You step out and slam the door behind you. Fucking Conde sure knows how to ruin your day. Well, your day was ruined hours ago kind of, but he’s only made it even worse. At least Carmilla isn’t as much of a dick as he is.

-

After you helped drag in some of the wounded to keep them from the sunlight and gave them blood to heal you head back to your chamber. Not all vampires are as strong as the rest, they wouldn’t last an hour in the sun. (those can be the weakest, but heck if they survived that attack from earlier then they’re worth keeping alive.) You enter your room and grab a necklace that has the shape of a golden sun, and sit on your bed, squeezing it tight in your hand. You take your CD player out and press play as you lay down still squeezing your golden sun and looking up at the stars painted on your ceiling. The stars have always helped you ground yourself, you feel like you’re attached to them somehow. Like you’re a part of them, it calms you down when you’re having a bad day. You lay there and take even breaths as you listen to your CD of The Cure.

       _“Whenever I’m alone with you_

_ You make me feel like I am home again. _

_       Whenever I’m alone with you _

_ You make me feel like I am whole again.” _

You close your eyes and tap your foot against your mattress. You don’t believe in love, you never will, but the thought and idea of it can be soothing. To think that the human race has made up something so pure that people go crazy over it, obsess over it, fight and kill over it. You don’t understand it at all.

_       “However far away _

_ I will always love you.  _

_       However long I stay _

_ I will always love you. _

_       Whatever words I say _

_ I will always love you,  _

_ I will always love you.” _

You don’t really know what love _is_ anyway. You never really knew your parents. The closest thing you had to a father was a man named James Hollis who took care of you for some time. He died though, just like every other human you’ve known. They all die anyway. You never really had any friends either. Sure some of the kids in the families that took you in would play with you, and at first you thought you were happy, you thought you understood what love was, but then they were murdered, time and time again. If love was that pain you felt for so many years after that then you don’t ever want to know what love is. 

You finish your song and turn off your CD player. You’re ready now. Ready to take on whatever harsh training Conde has for you today. You head out and tuck your golden sun necklace in your glove. It helps you with the pain.

-

Burning, your skin is burning. Conde tied your arm against a metal plank and and poured gasoline on it, setting it on fire. You tried to hold back your tears and screams at first but the pain is unbearable now and you’re trying to rip your arm out of this metal plank you’re tied up to but it won’t budge. You’re bitting the space between your thumb and your index finger on your other hand so hard that it’s bleeding, but the pain isn’t getting better. You don’t dare plead for help. Conde would only make you go through more time in this hell.

“Enough.”

He gestures to a warrior beside him who runs towards you and throws a bucket of cold water on your arm. You grit your teeth together trying to hold in the line of curse words waiting on your tongue.

“How can I help, Lusua?”

Frances was a good warrior, one of the best in this damn clan. She’s one of the few vampires who actually care about you in this damn hell hole. You shake your head “no” at her and she steps back next to Conde as they both watch your burns start to heal almost instantly once the fire stopped.

“See, it’s already begun. You must be unbeatable, Lusua. Nothing can be used against you. The quicker you heal the quicker you will be able to attack once more.”

He gestures for Frances to dry your arm.

“Again.”

Once Frances is done she brings in the torch from the wall with an apologetic look. You nod to her, showing it’s not her fault and close your eyes for the pain that is to come again.

-

Once you’re done with todays training you roll down your sleeve, covering your burned arm and go to get some water. Once you have it you pour it on top of your sleeve. It’s cold and it hurts but you know it’ll help numb the pain a bit. You’re walking back to your room. You’re tired and worn out but you don’t want to go back there just yet. Conde probably put a guard there to keep an eye on you so you don’t feed to heal quicker. He wants your body to start doing it on it’s own (which it does, just not as fast.) You don’t really need the blood so much. It’s not as necessary to you as it is to ordinary vampires. For some reason you ended up facing the door to the dungeon. You didn’t really know where to go where no one would bother you but here you are. You unlock the door and push it open with your good arm, clenching your teeth from the force you had to use. It still hurt. Carmilla’s right where you left her chained up but she isn’t looking your way, in stead she’s facing the wall. You scoff. 

_What a child._

You close the door behind you with the same struggle you had opening it, and sit down on the ground right next to it. It’s quiet for a while which you appreciate but you kinda wish she’d talk to you to distract you from the pain in your arm. _So why not talk to her first, right?_

“How’s it hanging?”

You try and hide the huge smirk trying to fight it’s way through but it’s way too hard. That pun was too good.

“Are you kidding me? Did you really just say that?”

This time you let out a sincere breathy laugh.

“You saw the chance of me basically hanging from this damn wall and you just haaaad to take it, huh cupcake?”

“Sorry, it was too easy. Besides, you owe me one remember.”

“Oh so now I owe you?”

“Mjmm. I’m basically what’s keeping you alive down here. Everyone else wants to see your head roll down the mountain.”

“Wow, thanks. You sure know how to make a girl feel safe.”

You giggle but you accidentally brushed your arm against your thigh so you stop laughing almost instantly from the pain. You hid it as best you could though, but you don’t think you can talk for a little while longer. So you let the comfortable silence come back.

“...Did you get in trouble because of me?”

You look up at her and see she’s looking at you worried. She must have noticed how pale your face must look from how weak you feel right now.

“Not at all. I thought I told you I can handle myself, _vampire girl_.”

“Uww little fierce Laura, you better all watch out.”

She says with a sarcastic tone and you role your eyes at her and start to stand up. _Why did you come here anyway?_

“Are my words making you uncomfortable, sweetheart?”

“No. I just rather be anywhere else but here right now.”

She scoffs. “That’s a big lie.”

“What do you know about me lying or telling the truth? For all you know I might have lied to you earlier and actually behind this door a line of warriors is waiting to chop off your pretty little head.”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

You raise and eyebrow at her. _Does this girl think she knows more about you than you allow her to know?_

“I doubt you’d let anyone else touch my pretty little head, other than you that is.”

She smirks and raises her eyebrows as if flirting with you and you can’t believe the nerve of this girl. She’s chained up to a wall, filthy and bruised and yet she still tries to flirt with you? You can’t help but smile and shake your head in disbelief.

“ _Goodnight_ , Carmilla.”

You close the door and as you start walking down the hall you hear her yell out to you.

“Goodnight, _sweetheart_!”

You can’t help but giggle to yourself and shake your head at this girl. She’s really something else. You walk back to your room to lay down and rest, getting ready for tomorrow’s training session. 

Your arm doesn’t feel so bad anymore.

 

 


	10. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's back to being a hostage but somethings different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me. bye. lol

Last night was intense and being tied up once again doesn’t make you happy whatsoever but if it wasn’t for Laura tying you up you’d probably be dead by now. Everyone outside that dungeon door is enraged with you because of the loss of so many of their clan. You’re surprised no one’s snuck in to kill you by now. (You’ve stayed awake to make sure that doesn’t happen). But you’re so tired. You haven’t slept at all and the way you’re chained up doesn’t even let you sit down so standing for a very long period of time is getting to you. Laura came by a few hours afterwards and she didn’t look like she did when the two of you were outside of this damn hell hole. She looked tired and in some sort of pain. She didn’t say much though, just her usual comments towards you and you don’t really know why she came in here in the first place. She wasn’t interrogating you, she wasn’t feeding you, she wasn’t arguing with you or taking out all the anger and stress she’s probably got bottled up with this whole incident. Instead she just came by to sit in this cell, keeping you company. 

Maybe it’s the other way around though…

Maybe you’re the one who’s keeping _her_ company. She did say this is where she felt comfortable that one time so maybe she just feels comfortable being with you. Even if it’s just in silence. After a few minutes she got up and left and maybe it’s your tired mind getting to you but you already miss her. 

The next day she stops by again. This time she looks a bit better than before. Still tough, still serious, still just your keeper.

She pulls her usual chair closer to you and sits down letting out a long sigh with her eyes closed as she rubs the back of her neck with a discomfort face. You search her face and see she isn’t as pale as before so that’s good, that’s probably good. She passes a hand through her hair and places both hands on her knees, staring at you seriously.

“Okay, princess. Time to start talking.”

You scoff and shake your head and she smacks your thigh to get your attention.

“You owe me.”

In a way that’s true but if you really think about it you could have just escaped that night if she hadn’t stopped you and gotten you caught again. Still she is essentially what’s keeping you alive right now.

“I’m sorry, what? I thought I was the one that saved _you_. You know, from drowning and all.”

She glares at you and squints her eyes but lowers her face, looking away.

“Yeah...thanks for that.”

You’re surprised, shocked really. You were expecting anything, a comeback or a snarky comment but not this. She’s never been one for kind words. 

“But I never asked you to do that, so that’s not my fault. You did that on your own.”

_Well, that didn’t last long._  

“Fine, god you’re stubborn.”

She crosses her arms in front of her chest and leans back on the chair making a bunched up face that you find somehow adorable.

“Just stick to answering my questions, will you?”

She stands up and you think she’s about to leave again but she takes a step closer to you and releases your chains, taking a step back. You’re surprised and you don’t know what’s gotten into this girl but she’s acting different. _She’s...being nice?_ You’re rubbing your wrist and she gestures for you to sit on the floor which you do, and she sits back down on her chair.

“So, your mother.” she pauses and thinks, probably choosing her words. “Does she keep prisoners?”

“Prisoners?”

“Yes, prisoners, hostages, people she keeps, anything.”

“No, she would never have mercy on another vampire. I was the lone exception and you can see how that’s turned out.”

“No, not vampires, humans. Does she keep any humans?”

You go quiet for a minute. Why would she want to know about humans? What is this girl up to?

“Well?”

“No, she doesn’t keep humans either.”

Laura’s face drops and her eyebrows are stuck together in disappointment. She raises her head again quickly and her face turns serious again.

“Are you sure? Can’t you think of _any_ occasion she’s kidnapped humans?”

She’s looking directly at you and her jaw is clenching and you’re not sure what answer she’s looking for but you remember the ritual and your face probably gave that away because Laura is now wide eyed waiting for you to speak.

“There...there is this one thing she does...i don’t really know much about it.”

“What thing? What is it??”

She’s staring at you intently and why does she want to know about this so much? Why would she even care?

“There’s a ritual she does every 20 years where she takes girls. I don’t know what she does with them but it’s nothing good.”

She leans back in her chair and looks down, her face in deep thought.

“Why?”

She looks back up at you and you continue.

“Why do you ask? What does that have to do with anything? Do you know something I don’t?”

She clenches her jaw again and squeezes her lips shut tight. 

“I don’t know yet...but I’m gonna find out.”

“When will you understand that you can’t go against my mother? It’s useless, Laura.”

She looks at you angrily and stands from her chair.

“It’s _not_ useless. I will bring back those who are taken from their people.”

You realize something and suddenly you think you understand why she’s so keen on knowing more.

“She took someone from you, didn’t she?”

Laura blinks back her anger and her reaction proves you right. She sighs and grabs the chair, dragging it back to where it was.

“What does it matter to you? You don’t understand anything.”

“Well, I’m trying to understand! So why don’t you help me!”

She turns around quickly to look at you and her face is blank. 

“Who did my mother take from you? When did it happen?”

She walks to you and grabs your bicep, standing you up to chain you up again and you continue, trying to get something out from her, anything.

“How long ago did it happen? My mother only keeps them alive for a certain time.”

Laura tenses up and chains you up quickly and aggressively and you get the hint. She takes a deep breath and looks your face up and down to which you automatically do the same to hers. Once your eyes meet you swallow nervously and she looks down at the ground, stepping away and going to the door.

“She took someone from me too…”

Laura stops walking and slightly turns, looking at you. Her expression sad and surprised. She doesn’t speak though. She just turns and leaves again. 

“Damn it.”

You grit through your teeth. Why won’t she let you in? Hell, why would _you_ let _her_ in? Why would you even bring up what your mother did to you, what she did to Ell? You drop your head and shove the wall with your elbow in anger. _I fucking hate this shit_.

-

You didn’t see Laura again till way later the next night. She stumbled in the dungeon, like literally stumbled and she didn’t even bother closing the door. She looked sick, she looked pale and weak and her whole body was covered in cold sweat.

“Cupcake, what happened to you?!”

She doesn’t answer, instead she coughs and clears her throat while leaning on the wall a bit.

“She took them away from me.”

“Who took who away? What??”

“I can’t lose LaF too. I won’t.”

“Who’s LaF? Laura what are you talking about? What’s wrong?”

She’s breathing uneven and her expression changes into an angry one when she starts to clench her jaw and pushes herself off of the wall.

“I will kill that damn woman. If she so much as touched one hair on LaF’s head I swear to god I--I’ll-”

Laura’s eyes start to drop and you can she them start to role back. You try and go to her instantly but the chains tug you back in place. Laura slams against the wall she was previously leaning on and she starts to drop to the ground on her knees and then face.

“Laura!!”

You tug at your chains in panic, trying to get lose to go to her, to go to the girl you’ve learned to care so much for but it’s useless. 

“Fuck-Laura, Laura what’s wrong!?”

You twist your hands around the chains and put one leg on the wall, using it for support as you tug harder. Still nothing.

“Laura! Laura wake up! Shit!”

You put both legs against the wall and tug as hard as you can letting out a small groan but then you hear some footsteps coming closer and you look at the still open door. _Oh fuck_ , they’re gonna see this and use it against you, shit. What should you do? You look back down at Laura who’s still on the ground when you see the shadow of someone near the door. It’s a girl you’ve never seen before. Her hair dark brown and small eyes. She looks at Laura and then to you with wide eyes.

“She fainted, i-i didn’t do anything just--just help her!”

She glances back down at Laura and quickly closes the door. She steps over Laura and goes to you,staring you dead in the eye with a blank expression.

“Help her...please.”

You say quietly, not breaking the gaze and she nods and steps back, kneeling down and holding Laura up. She takes a cloth from her back pocket and starts to dry Laura’s sweaty face. You can see her breathing which calms you down a little but she hasn’t woken up.

“Lusua. Despiertate.” she pauses and starts to dry down her neck. “si Conde te ve así solo se pondra peor.”

“What are you saying to her?”

The girl stops drying Laura and looks up at you. She stays quiet for a minute and you’re not sure what she’s going to do anymore.

“I tell her to awaken.”

Wait, she understand you? She speaks english too?

“What happened to her? Why is she like this?”

You ask worried, you’re still panicking a little. She looks away from you and back down at Laura drying her face some more.

“Conde must not see. He will hurt her more.” she pauses and tucks the cloth in her back pocket again, furrowing her brow. “She must awaken.” 

All of a sudden she slaps Laura and you jump up, about to yell at her defensively but you see Laura’s face scrunch up. She’s waking up.

“Lusua. Despierta.”

Laura’s eyes open, still looking around the room probably dizzy.

“Frances?”

Her head bobs to the side and the girl starts to try and stand Laura up.

“Vente, hay que sacarte de aquí. Vamos.”

She grabs Laura’s arm and puts it over her shoulder, pulling her up to stand as she pulls the door open, stepping out. As she grabs the door to close it she looks at you dead in the eye again.

“You saw nothing, prisoner.”

You clench your jaw worried but nod and she locks the door behind her. What the hell is going on, why is Laura like this? What happened to her and why does she have to hide from Conde? What the fucking hell is happening out there damn it? You worry about Laura the whole damn night and you feel like such an idiot for trying to act like you don’t care. You care so fucking much. You don’t want anything bad to happen to Laura. Sure, she can take care of herself but something is wrong, something is happening that you don’t know about and it’s driving you mad. You grunt and pull at your chains angrily. At this point you care more for what could be happening to Laura that yourself. All you want to do is check on her, help her, fuck everything else.  Fuck Conde, fuck this place, fuck these chains and fuck your stupid useless lesbian vampire heart for caring for this girl. 

Shit, you care about her. You care about her _a lot_. You shut your eyes tight and raise your head towards the ceiling.

_“Shit.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE SHOULD HUG LAURA!
> 
> #save laura 2k15.


	11. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's dragged back to her room to heal but it doesn't look like she has that much time left. She makes a decision that can cost her dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! sorry it took so long! busy busy. 
> 
> #save laura 2k15! lol

You’re moving, going down one of the many hallways in the underground. The walls seem to be moving around and you’re eyes open and close changing from dark to the hallway again and again. You see the ground moving and another pair of legs beside you that are walking. You try and look to the side and find that Frances is carrying you somewhere. 

“Frances?”

You slur out and she looks at you, shushing you as she continues to help you down the hallway. 

“I’m taking you to your quarters.”

You feel the two of you stop and hide at a corner as some people pass by without noticing both of you. You feel your head dangling every now and then and you struggle to walk but you’re at least trying to drag your feet to help her out. You reach your room and Frances lays you down on your bed before quickly going to lock the door. You can hear your breathing echoing in your ears and everything’s turning dark again.

“Lusua, stay with me.”

Frances tries to keep you awake but you feel so weak and your mouth is so dry.

“Conde can’t see you like this. He’ll screw you over for being weak. You must snap out of this Lusua.”

You remember your screams from earlier as Conde continued to experiment on your healing skills and immediately you open your eyes wider, trying to keep yourself awake.

“The box...under my bed...there’s blood.”

Frances nods and quickly searches under your bed, pulling out a box labelled “The Red”. She takes one of the packets out and opens it, helping you lean forward to drink it. You start to heal quickly and all at once and the pain is unbearable. You start to toss and turn in your bed and you’re trying your hardest not to scream or make any noise. Frances tries to calm you down from the pain and covers your mouth to hide your not so quiet groans. You start to feel less pain and try and keep still. Frances gets up to leave.

“I’ll stall him before he comes find you. Heal quickly.”

Frances leaves and shuts the door behind her, leaving you to yourself. You take deep breaths and you try and slow the pace of them while looking up at the painted stars in your room to calm yourself down. 

  _You need to get up. You have to get up. You need to get up damn it._

You hear footsteps coming closer to your room and you take one more big breath before pushing yourself in agonizing pain off of the bed. You stand stiffly before the door, and you see someone open it quickly.

“Lusua! What do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing.”

You barely manage to huff out as you try and keep yourself together. You see Frances is standing behind Conde and she has a nervous face on. You can do this, stay cool Laura.

“Go back to the chamber! Training is not done until I say it is done. We agreed on this!”

“I know.”

He scans you up and down for a moment and you’re sure you’re about to collapse any minute.

“Shall we head there ahead Conde?”

Frances speaks making him look at her and away from you.

“Very well, let us prepare. I have to get something from my quarters first. I’ll meet the two of you there.” 

He turns to look at you again and you straighten yourself up while breathing shakily.

“ _Don’t_ keep me waiting.”

He walks away and Frances makes sure he’s out of sight before turning to hold you. You cry out in pain as you stumble in her arms and she helps you sit back down on your bed.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Lusua. You won’t survive it.”

“I know...but I can’t let him go and kill all those people.”

You know you almost didn’t make it last time but you need to go back for his training. You need to do this. 

“You are a fool for keeping that deal.”

You scoff and laugh at your own misery. 

“I can’t just leave Frances, not again.”

You remember the last time you tried to leave this stupid clan, the bodies of dead humans all around. Young girls, children, you can’t bear to see that happen again. 

“If you don’t, you won’t live to protect them.”

You stare at Frances and drop your head, shutting your eyes. You’re furious, you’re useless, you can’t even protect those people. You can’t bear the thought of Conde murdering them, you can’t let that happen. 

  _You won’t let that happen._

You’re mind is set on what must be done, and you raise your head to face Frances.

“I know what I have to do.”

“Are you sure, Lusua?”

“Yes, now go! I’ll catch up soon.”

She nods and gets up to leave.

“-and Frances.” 

She turns around to look at you.

“Be ready.”

She nods again and walks away, leaving you alone in your room. You struggle to get up, pushing yourself off of one knee and standing. You start to walk down the hallway in a slow pace since you’re still not at your best, and you go into the washroom nearby. You dip your hands in the bucket of water and splash some water on your face and hair. You lean forward, pressing your hands around the bucket as you take deep breaths again. You can see the color return to your hands as you continue to breath. You take one last breath and straighten up, heading out of the washroom and down another hall.

You know what you need to do. There’s no other way. You _have_ to do this. 

-

You hear your door start to un lock and you try and take a fighting stance but it’s not exactly possible with your hands chained up. You’re tensed shoulders drop when you see it’s Laura who steps in and you don’t believe what you’re seeing. She’s walking just fine now and her cheeks have some color but she’s still sweating all over. She closes the door quickly and struts fast towards you, never looking at your eyes as she reaches in her pocket and takes out a key. She quickly releases you from your chains and steps back, turning to the door.

“What is going on??”

She stops and you see her breathing Is kind of shaky. She’s trying to fain strength, but you know there’s no way she could have recovered so quickly from the state she was in earlier. She takes a step towards the door but you block her path.

“What the hell is wrong with you? What’s going on? What are you doi-”

“Would you just _shut up_!”

She raises her voice and you see her cringe and cough but she tries to straighten back up and pushes through you to the door. 

“Laura wha-”

“Leave.”

She opens the door and takes a step back, holding it open for you. Her posture not as strong as it’s usual.

“What? Why are you suddenly letting me go?”

She rolls her eyes and looks at you as she furrows her brow.

“Just go. Get out of here! You can’t stay.”

“No.”

“What??”

You take a step closer to her and point your finger at her as you speak.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is going on with you. Why are you like this? What did you do??”

She scoffs and lowers her head, shaking it.

“It doesn’t matter, you need to leave _now._ ”

You settle your weight on one leg and cross your arms in front of your chest, raising an eyebrow at her. She sighs and licks her lips.

“It’s not safe here anymore. You can’t stay. They’ll kill you.”

“They’ve tried that already. Doesn’t seem to be working out for them.”

“Carm, I can’t protect you anymore! You need to leave!”

You drop your sassy face and look at her surprised but worried.

“Go!”

“Well--what about you?”

“I have things to do.”

“Bullshit, Laura. Somethings up and you’re keeping it to yourself like always. Just tell me!”

She opens her mouth to speak back to you but then her head darts to the side. You’re confused at first but then you hear the footsteps coming your way. Laura reaches to grab your arm and pulls you towards her as she starts to whisper yell.

“Go to the city a few miles from here. Just--follow the moon. Go to Club77, it’s a blue building by the city plaza.”

She basically pushes you out the door and gestures with her hand for you to leave.

“Go! Get the hell outta here!”

“Laura I-”

“Isn’t this what you’ve wanted?! Just leave already! Lárgate!”

You hear the footsteps coming closer but you turn around and grab Laura by her arm. She flinches away but you try again and grab both of her arms. 

“What are you doing?!” She whisper yells.

“Come with me.”

“What?”

She stares at you confused and her stare switches between your eyes before she blinks and flinches again, pushing you away this time.

“Just go damn it!”

She turns when she starts to hear voices almost at your hall.

“You don’t belong here!”

For some reason those words hurt you the most and you start stepping back to run the opposite way, parting ways with her, and the thought that this might be the last time you ever even see her makes your heart drop to your stomach. But still you leave, you run. You run as fast as you can outside and surprisingly there’s not many vampires around. Oh wait, that’s probably because of the all out war that happened. It’s easy to sneak past the few you spot and you manage to get outside. You look up at the sky looking for the moon and once you find it, you start running in it’s direction. You don’t look back, you can’t. You can’t keep thinking about Laura like this. She was never your friend, never anything to you, but she let you go. Why did she let you go?

-

You start walking as fast as you can through the halls, making your way to the room you know Conde will be in. Once you reach the door you steady your breathing and wipe your sweaty forehead. You take in one last shaky breath before hesitating to push the door open.

“What took you so long? I told you not to keep me waiting, Lusua.”

You look past Conde and see Frances making eye contact with you.

“Sorry.”

You step inside and close the door behind you before slowly making your way to the middle of the room. You see Conde’s holding a strange thin blade as you brush past him to stand before him.

“Well then, shall we finally get started?”

You’re eyes look back to find Frances’ eyes and you see her swallow nervously but you only nod firmly while replying to Conde.

“I’m ready…” you turn your head to face him as you slip one hand behind you and reach for your dagger smoothly. “-are you?”

“What?”

He looks confused and you take this chance to quickly take out your dagger and launch towards him as fast as you’re able in your state. You hear the piercing of flesh and feel blood dripping.

-

You reach a city and you walk around lost for a bit before finding a plaza with a big church in the middle. You walk around it and see a blue building across the street.

“Club77.”

You clench your jaw and start walking there.

“Here goes nothing.”

You cross the street and see a bunch of punk rock people standing by the entrance smoking and talking. You walk past them and head inside. There’s loud music blazing through the speakers and you see a small stage where a band is playing. People are jumping around and moshing but you manage to walk past them to the bar where a tall goofy looking guy is standing.

“Hola sexy-lady!”

“Oh my god, don’t.”

“Oh! Tourist huuuh?”

“Not really.”

“Well what would you like sexy-lady?”

“ For you to stop calling me that, _and_ I don’t have any money on me.”

“No cash huh? That’s fine! Since you’re new here it’s on the house!”

“Really?”

“For sure angry hottie!”

“Wow...okay, just get me some whiskey then.”

“Sure thing.”

You sit on one of the stalls there and look back at the band playing. Why would Laura tell you to come here?

-

“Lusua!”

You aimed for Conde’s heart with your dagger and you managed to get it but not without a price. You let out a loud groan as you grab the thin blade that slashes your side and you toss it across the room. Conde drops to his knees and you put both hands on your dagger, pushing it in deeper, making it go through him and pulling it back out quickly. He falls to the ground dead and you’re about to go to the ground yourself from how weak you are. Frances runs to you and catches you while you were getting on your knees.

“Lusua! What have you done?!”

“What needed to be done long ago, Frances.”

You grunt and grab your side as you try to get back up. 

“Conde was obsessed. He wasn’t fit to lead.” you pause and turn to Frances. “ you, on the other hand; are.”

“No. You are the one who is fit to lead, not me.”

“These vampires won’t accept me as their leader, you know that.” 

You scrunch up your face in pain but continue.

“I’m a monster, Frances. They would kill me out of fear.”

Frances tenses up but nods.

“Can I trust you to keep these crazy fuckers in order?”

“I will try, but you know not all of them will agree to this.”

“I know. They’re probably gonna come after me after I killed their precious psycho leader.”

You start to head to the door.

“But I have things I need to do. People to protect. The deal with the humans stands, Frances.”

You say giving her one last glare and she nods.

“Good.” you pause before walking out the door. “Thank you…”

You walk past the door and try and head to the exit. You’re so weak though. Your wounds aren’t healing as fast as they can yet but you know once you’ve rested the strength will kick in. You can’t stay here though, you’ll die before sunrise if you do. So you start heading towards the forrest to where you know you can stay.

-

You’re moving your now empty glass of whiskey, feeling the ice cubes hit the glass. 

“Anything else angry hottie?”

“ugh, no you beefcake. I don’t even know why they told me to come here.”

“Who told you to come here?”

“Laura did.”

“Laura? Laura who?”

“Laura, Lusua, I don’t fucking know!”

“wait, Lusua??”

He opens his mouth wide and raises an eyebrow.

“Gimme a second.”

He walks away and you sit there confused for a while until he comes back with a tall red headed girl.

“This her?”

“Yup. I’ll leave you two ladies alone.”

It’s awkward and the only noise happening in this place is the loud music so you try and break the ice.

“Hey-”

“How do you know Laura?”

“What?”

“You heard me, how do you know Laura? What did she say to you?”

“She told me to come here, nothing else.”

“and you’re _sure_ it’s “Lusua” Laura?”

“ Yeah, why? What do you have to do with her?”

“Follow me.”

She stomps off and you get you get up to follow her to what you think is the back. Once you enter she closes the door behind you.

“Okay dirty punk, what’s the deal? How do you know about her?”

“Really?”

“Yes really, now spill!”

“She’s just a girl I met here.”

“What did she look like?”

“I don’t know, short, light brown hair, big eyes, kind of toned body, like in her 20’s or something.”

You try and keep the description as human as possible. You don’t know how much this damn Giantess knows.

“It can’t be. She’s alive.”

“Wait, what do you mean she’s alive?”

“The last time I saw her I was just a kid. She brought me back to my dad when the shit hit the fan.”

“Shit hit the fan?” 

“Yeah, a bunch of people randomly got murdered.”

You’re confused and you’re pretty sure you’re face can show it because it looks like Xena here is about to keep explaining.

“She’s not what she seems. That girl is...supernatural.”

“I know.”

“Wait- you know??”

“Of course I know. It’s not exactly a big secret.”

“Well...she saved us all back then. We owe her everything. My dad spoke to her and they made some sort of pact.”

“A deal?”

“Yeah. She told my dad she’d keep us safe. My dad was hr only connection here but he’s gone so it’s just me now. So why the hell did she decide to pop up now? And why the hell did she send you here?”

“I don’t know, Xena.”

“Are you one of them?” 

“You mean a vampire?”

“I’m taking that’s a yes. Holy crap. I heard stories from my dad but I never really gave it that much thought. If she sent you here, there must be some shit coming down.”

“Yeah… I don’t know much about that. She only told me to come here.”

Suddenly you hear some loud banging on the back door and the tall red head turns frantically to look. She opens the door and Laura’s standing there, panting and grabbing her side.

“Hey.”

She steps inside and you see her shirt is damp with blood. She stumbles to the ground and the tall girl flinches away in fear.

“Laura!”

You bend down to get closer to her and you see she’s knocked out. Her whole body covered in cold sweat. 

What the fuck happened to her.

 

 


	12. Lost in Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's unconscious and trouble is on it's way. What will the gang do while she's out of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long guys! college and blah blah u know. Things are gonna start changing after this chapter!
> 
> also im not 100% sure on the chapter tittle but w.e lol

“What the hell are we supposed to do now?!”

“Shut up and help me lay her down somewhere!”

You lift Laura up, carrying her in your arms. She looks so fragile, so small. Danny guides you to an old couch they have at the back of the bar and you carefully lay Laura down on it. Once you pull back and stare down at her you feel your shirt is wet. You look down to see it’s covered in Laura’s blood and Danny is still panicking about this whole situation so a blood covered Laura and you isn’t exactly helping.

“Is she dead?!”

“No, I don’t think so, but she’s not healing.”

“I’ll go get a first aid kit!”

Danny runs out back into the bar leaving the door open. The loud music enters the room but Laura doesn’t react to it at all. You kneel beside her and start to worriedly brush her sweaty hair out of her face. _Fuck Laura what the hell happened to you?_ Danny storms in and hands you a first aid kit. 

“I don’t know how to heal a vampire thing so.”

“It’s not so different. Help me sit her up.”

Danny rushes beside you and sits Laura up, holding her against her. You lift up her damp shirt and pinch it up with her armor. You start to wrap her up with a bandage and gesture to Danny to put her back down. Laura’s head is bobbing before Danny lays her down on the couch. She’s still not reacting.

“Damn it.”

“What should we do?”

“I don’t know. She’s completely out.”

“We need to wake her up. Whatever reason she has for coming here can’t be good. I’m getting Kirsch to help.”

Danny storms out again, leaving you alone with an unconscious Laura. 

“God damn it Laura, this better not have happened to you because of me.”

“The clan..”

You quickly look to Laura’s face and see her eyes are slightly opened, her breathing uneven. 

“Laura! What happened to you?!”

“Doesn’t matter..” she blinks very slowly but continues. “It’s not safe anymore...you all need to leave, now.”

“Leave?”

Laura goes unconscious again and you try and get any reaction from her but it’s pointless. Danny storms back in and she’s now covered in war paint and garlic. You flinch away.

“What the hell Xena?!”

“Outside! There’s sirens going off all over town! I figured it’s because of her.”

Danny points at Laura, a steak in hand as she pants.

“Don’t point that thing around!”

“Wha-Sorry sorry! Any luck with her??”

“She woke up earlier but lost consciousness again.”

“Did she say anything?!”

“She said we had to leave. All of us. It’s not safe here anymore.”

Danny’s eyes widen in fear before Kirsch storms in with a broom that has a stake tied to the end.

“Summer psycho! Angry hottie! There’s a bunch of dudes coming our way! I kicked everyone out and sent ‘em to the church at the plaza! What do we do??”

Danny looks at Kirsch surprised and then everyone looks back at you. You don’t know what to do. Laura’s out, you’re not exactly at your top strength and there’s two tall dim wits waiting for instructions from you.

“We leave. You hear Laura. There’s no way we can take them all.”

“What!?” says Danny angrily. “We can’t just leave everyone else out there to their doom! We have to fight!”

“Yeah! Count me in Summer psycho!”

“Well count me _out_.”

“What?! Aren’t you gonna help?! Aren’t you some centuries old bad ass or something?”

“Yeah, and you know how you get to be a centuries old bad ass? You pick your battles.”

You get up from the floor beside the couch and start heading for the back door Laura came from.

“Well you can go run and hide! I thought Laura brought you hear to help but I guess I was wrong. You’re just a useless vampire. Come on Kirsch, let’s go kick some undead ass.”

“Right behind ya Danny.”

You role your eyes and open the back door, taking one last look at Laura’s motionless body. You clench your jaw but step outside and slam the door shut. You start to run, away from all the danger, away from those idiotic humans, away from Laura. Your pace starts to slow down and you hear chaos in the distance. Once those vampires get past those two Laura’s going to be gone for good. No more indefinite possibilities of running into her in your long life as a vampire. No more of those big brown eyes staring into you for answers and hope of some sorts. No more Laura. 

No more Laura.

“Fucking hell.”

You start running back as fast as you can. You don’t understand why exactly you’re going back into your most likely doom but you don’t want to think about that right now. You’ll figure that out later. Once you reach the two foolish giants they’re actually putting up quite a fight to your surprise. Danny is spraying the vampires with something and once they lose their focus she’s staking them in the chest. Kirsch is covering her back with his broomstick/stake but they’re terribly out numbered. 

“I hate playing the heroic vampire.”

You dash towards them, taking on the crowd of vampires from the back, leading your way towards Kirsch and Danny. You’re fighting your way through, punching and biting every chance you get, ripping throats and hearts to the best of your ability, when you can finally see the two idiots again. They’re standing there looking at you surprised.

“What?! Stay focussed you numb skulls!”

As you finish your sentence you get body slammed to the ground. You try and fight your way out of it but this guys strong and it’s taking everything you’ve got to keep his fangs at a safe distance. Suddenly you hear a crowd screeching by the Club’s entrance and turn your head slightly to see what’s happening. You see a few vampires running in flames and your eyes follow the path they came from. There’s a crowd of vampires being burned by something and at first you think it might be Danny trying to keep them away but once your eyes are able to see who it is you can tell it’s Laura. She’s walking at a steady pace towards you while using some sort of bear spray and a lighter to burn the vampires away. She stops spraying and looks very _very_ angry.

“Basta!”

Surprisingly enough the whole crowd freezes _(apart from the guys burning and running around but that’s beside the point.)_ Laura looks very angry standing stiffly on her own. You can tell she’s forcing herself, her body still covered in sweat.

“Laura! What are you doing?! Get back inside!” 

Danny yells out and apparently than only pissed Laura off more. She turns to glare at Danny angrily.

“I came here to warn you! _Not_ to be protected!”

She’s now huffing as she clenches her fists on her sides. She glances your way and rolls her eyes before quickly pulling out her dagger and throwing it at the guy on top of you, the blade piercing his neck, coming out the other side. You push the body off of you and stand up clearing your throat. 

  _Well that was...quick._

The crowd stars to move slowly towards Laura, speaking to her in spanish.

“Matástes a nuestro lider!”

“Eres una niña estúpida! No. Eres una abominación, pero eso termina hoy!”

You don’t know what they’re saying to her but Laura’s face changes from angry, to hurt, to slightly scared to angry all over again. The crowd starts stepping towards her but Laura doesn’t step back. She stays put. _Why the hell isn’t she running?!_

  _“Stop!”_

You see Laura’s eyes look behind you so you turn around to see that woman from earlier. The one who took Laura from the dungeon. She’s surrounded by a crowd of her own and looks very stern and strong.

“El que se meta con Lusua, se mete con todos! Entendido?!”

The vampires in the crowd start to talk with each other, some of them turning away from Laura and walking back to where the woman is standing. There’s still a few who haven’t moved. You turn to look back at Laura who is looking so fondly at the woman who seems to now be leading the clan. Wait. Why is she leading the clan? Where’s Conde? You give Laura a confused look but she isn’t staring at you at all. She’s smiling a small smile at the woman who seems to be satisfied. Suddenly you hear one of the vampires from the original crowd charge towards Laura and you turn in panic. Laura is surprised by the sudden change and doesn’t react in time, but Kirsch stands in front of her with his broom/stake.

“What the hell are you doing?” says Laura.

“Protecting a little hottie from the big scary dude. Isn’t it obvious?” 

“I told you I don’t need any protecting!”

The woman snaps the vampires neck. No one noticed how quickly she got to them. She stands and gestures for Kirsch to move aside which he gives a questioning look at Laura before doing. Laura and the woman face each other with serious faces and start talking in spanish again.

“Thank you Frances.”

“No need, Lusua. I will take care of things now.”

“The deal with the humans _stands_ , Frances.”

“I know.”

The shake hands and the woman yells to the crowd to leave and heads back to the caves with them, taking some of the traitor vampires with them to probably kill them elsewhere. 

“Woah I don’t know what happened but that was intense.” says Kirsch.

“I think we just survived a vampire war.” Danny looks at you. “You _did_ come back for us.” Danny smirks.

“I didn’t come back for you lackwits.” 

You turn to look at Laura but she’s no longer standing where she was. _The hell?_ You find her walking back to the bar. Well, barely walking as she grips her side. You’re about to run to her when Danny beats you to it and tries to help her back inside. Laura swats Danny’s arms away but the movement caused her pain so she lost balance and Danny ended up grabbing her and helping her inside anyway. 

-

You’re inside the club now, heading towards the back. Danny’s helping you walk steadily. Your side still hasn’t healed and your sight is kinda hazy but you won’t admit that. You reach the back and you gesture for Danny to stop helping you as you try and stay standing.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine Danny. I just need to rest.”

“You know my name?”

“Of course I do, I remember you.”

“But...that was years ago. I didn’t think you’d know who I was. I was just a kid.”

“Just cause you haven’t seen me around since then, doesn’t mean I haven’t _been_ around.”

Suddenly you lose your balance again and stumble back to the couch. Danny hot on your heels is helping you sit down. You can’t see clearly. There’s two of everything and everything’s moving and wobbling and you’re not sure what’s happening or how to stop it but you start seeing flashes of peoples faces. People from your past. Your first family back in Mesopotamia. Your protective dad at the time smiling at you. The daughter of the second family back in Rome twirling around in the grass like the child she was. You shut your eyes tight and hear what you think is Danny talking. You open your eyes to see a wobbly image of Carmilla rushing to your side. You think you hear her speaking to you.

“Laura, Laura lay down. I’ll get you some blood.”

“NO.”

You manage to yell out. Carmilla flinching away for a second. You don’t want blood, you hate blood. It always looks like the blood of the people you knew. It always feels like death and betrayal. You _hate_ blood. 

“I...I just need to rest.”

Your head is still spinning and you can hear your breath in your ears again. Danny and Kirsch’s heart beat comes right behind it and you try to ignore them. You try to ignore their human blood. You lean down on the couch and try to calm yourself. You almost immediately fall asleep. 

You wake up in the middle of the night. You’re disoriented, and their aren’t any stars in the ceiling anymore. No music for you to listen to to bring you back. You’re stressed and feeling so weak without it, your head still spinning and your side still aching. You keep seeing them, all of them, smiling, screaming, dying, and you don’t know what’s what anymore. You don’t know anything but pain and weakness, and as you continue to see images of all those people, you only feel one thing.

_You feel alone._

-

After the whole mini war that broke a few hours ago everyone’s gone to sleep. Danny and Kirsch apparently live in the second floor as housemates and gave you permission to stay downstairs along with an again unconscious Laura. You haven’t been able to sleep, which is strange since you’re finally not chained up and forced to sleep uncomfortably but it just doesn’t feel right to sleep right now. Instead, you’re laying on the floor with your hands on the back of your head as you continue to be lost in thought. Laura’s been knocked out for a few hours now. She collapsed on the couch earlier but refused to take any blood to help her fully heal. She was angry, her eyes dilated and watery as she frantically looked around the room. She seemed lost and out of it but you managed to get her to lay down. You finally start to close your eyes to get some sleep when you hear Laura. She’s mumbling in sumerian and you quietly get up to go see what she’s saying. You notice she isn’t awake though, her eyes are still shut and her eyebrows knitted together in worry. You reach up with one of your hands and brush some hair out of her face. She’s not sweaty anymore so that’s a good sign, but what could be going through her head right now? Is she dreaming? You stare down at her puzzled and she starts mumbling some more. You start to hush at her and continue to brush some of her hair. Laura’s face starts to relax and her breathing calms down as she continues to sleep peacefully. You continue to gently brush her hair as you stare down at her fragile face.

You’ll never understand this girl.

-

You wake up groaning from the mostly healed wound on your side. You open your eyes to find the blank ceiling again. It’s all so...empty. You stay laying like that for a while until Danny barges in. You start sitting up as you look at Danny.

“You’re awake!”

“Yeah.”

“So are you feeling any better then?”

“I feel great.” you say, trying to even fool yourself. You feel awful, but way better than last night.

“Good. So uh...what are you gonna do now?”

You stare at her in silence. What _are_ you going to do now? You stare around the room, curious.

“Where’s Carmilla?”

“Carmilla? She’s just about to leave.”

You open your eyes wide and start to try and stand up.

“Woah woah, wait a second.”

“I’m fine Danny. Show me where she went.”

“Okay.”

Danny leads you to the front of the bar where Carmilla is standing outside arguing with Kirsch.

“But why do you have to go now?”

“I’m telling you, I can’t stay here beefcake.”

You stand by the door hearing them and you start walking towards Carmilla while holding your side.

-

“Hey.” 

You turn to see Laura and hesitate. “...Hey.”

“Where are you going?”

“Away.”

“Well duh but where?”

You stay quiet and Laura scoffs and smirks at you.

“You have no idea, do you?”

“What do you care, cupcake? I’ll go wherever the hell I want.”

“You should come with me.”

“What?”

“To Austria.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

Laura chuckles and shakes her head a bit.

“Because, I know a lot of people and because your safest with me. Running won’t do anything. It won’t stop people from chasing you, Carmilla.”

You’re speechless and you’re sure Laura can tell by the way your face drops that you’re un sure of yourself.

“ You can’t run from your fears, Carm. You can only face them. Besides….I need you.”

“Huh?”

“…-to guide me there I mean.”

You cross your arms in front of your chest and look away as you thinks this through. Laura waits for your answer as she struggles to stay still. Is she nervous or something?

“Fine. I’ll go with you.”

Laura grins and gives you a nod as she turns and walk back into the club. The two of you start packing some things _(courtesy of Danny)_ for your trip. Some clean clothing and some snacks are mostly what you have in this bag. You think to yourself how you could have more useful things like money or a map but Laura seems to know what she’s doing so you let her. The two of you leave and star walking into the town.

“We won’t make it in time by foot.”

Laura turns her head to look at you walking beside her.

“Who said anything about going on foot?”

Laura grins and continues to walk into the town.

“What do you mean? Laura? LAURA??”

Laura doesn’t answer you and you feel irritated but follow along. This girl is still a god damn mystery...and you kind of like that about her. Maybe this won’t be as bad as you think. Maybe staying along side of her is better than being by yourself.

Maybe you want to stay by her side

... _just maybe._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just putting this out there buuuut Carmilla went with her by choice! Laura wasn't forcing her to come. hehehe


	13. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla get ready for there long trip to their quite possible deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is less actiony and more fluffy so i hope you enjoy.
> 
> ALSO pls ask me Warrior Laura related things i literally have so many headcannons for her yall aint even know.

You feel uncomfortable as you continue to walk through town. Everyone in town is staring at the two of you. They keep hiding or gossiping or looking very afraid. You look at Laura walking ahead of you, still grabbing her side every now and then from her wound that seems to still be hurting her. You scan her image one last time before finally giving in and speaking.

“Laura.”

She doesn’t answer. You sigh.

“I don’t think the people here are quite fond of your bloody hunter like clothes and the fact that you look like you just murdered a family.”

Laura stops dead in her tracks and angrily turns on her heel to give you a piece of her mind but she looks around and see’s the townspeople in fear.

“You’re right.”

“Well that’s a first, coming from you.”

She glares at you un amused but turns starts to walking again.

“If they’re afraid then that’ll keep them away from me, and that’s good.”

She starts walking faster and heads to a park in the middle of the town. You follow her around not knowing what she’s up to. You look around to see the townspeople still lurking around all looking at the two of you but Laura doesn’t seem to pay any attention to it. She’s more busy looking like she’s searching for something, which what in the world is she freaking doing going around all these trees?

“Laura, what the hell are you doing?”

She stops in front of a tree and takes a few steps back looking up at it. She doesn’t bother answering you. In stead she kneels down and starts digging with her bare hands at the bottom of the tree. You stare down at her confused with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. After some digging you see her stop and clap her hands together getting rid of the dirt. You step closer behind her curious as to what she’s staring at and she pulls out an old metal box and brushes off the dirt from the top of it before standing up and staring at it blankly for what feels like forever.

“Laura-” she flinches up surprised. “What’s in the box?”

She sighs deeply as she looks kind of afraid to open it but she does so anyway, revealing what’s in the box. It’s a bunch of papers and knick knacks. Laura stares down at the opened box in her hands but doesn’t move. She’s frozen in place in deep thought and you don’t know if you should break her from it but once you see some policemen talking to some people and heading your way you decide it’s time to go.

“Laura we have to go.”

Nothing, she only blinks a few times and changes her grip on the box.

“Bring the damn box with you! Let’s go.”

She looks at you and then at the direction you gestured to, seeing the cops coming. She shut the box and placed it under her arm, grabbing you with her free arm.

“Let’s go somewhere else.”

She drags you as the two of you run away and end up hiding in an abandoned building. You’re peaking out the door and you see the cops run past it. You sigh in relief before turning to look at Laura.

“What was that all abou-”

You realize Laura’s kneeling down and opening the box again taking some of the things out and placing them carefully beside her. Curiosity got the better of you and you sat down next to her on the ground, slowly reaching to grab what she placed by her side, giving her time to stop your hand. She doesn’t, and you start looking through these very old looking pages of paper. They’re drawings ( _really old_ drawings) of people. Almost like old family portraits.

“Who are these people?”

Laura ignores you and instead takes out what looks like an old passport, opening it and looking at the image inside. She scoffs, not surprised that she still looks the same even though it’s around 50 years old. She takes out a small folder paper from the back of it with a number and waves it in front of you.

“THIS is our ticket to Austria.”

“An old phone number that probably isn’t even in service anymore?”

“It’s in service, trust me.”

“Do I have any other choice?”

“Fair point.” She closes the box and starts standing up,shoving the passport and paper in her pockets. “Come on, let’s go get some new clothes.” 

She looks at you for a moment and then reaches her hand out for you to give her the papers which you do. She looks at them with a blank face and then quickly shoves them in Danny’s backpack, before lending you a hand to get up. You grab it and she pulls you up as she looks at you up and down while brushing your pants to get rid of some dirt.

“Those are all the families I’ve had.”

She turns around and walks out of the building leaving you stunned that she actually answered your question from earlier. _Her families?_

-

You walk into a strange vintage store. Laura had called that number earlier and then started heading to this place, not explaining anything to you. Laura leans on the counter and digs the small bell on it. An old woman shows up fixing up her glasses and staring you and Laura up and down. She’s probably gonna freak out seeing the two of you covered in blood and filth.

“I’m guessing you’re who I talked to earlier.”

“Well it depends...who are _you_?”

“Laura...uh...Laura Hollis.”

_What?_ You stare at Laura confused. Since when has she had a last name? It must be a fake, it doesn’t sound anything like the name of some centuries old vampire. Laura takes out her beat up passport and gives it to the old woman, who fixes her glasses to look at it.

“Well I’ll be damned...You’re Laura.”

Laura smiles and you don’t think you’ve seen her do it so sincerely.

“Yeah...I’ve been away for awhile but your grandfather told me to stop by if I was looking for help to leave again.”

“Ah yes yes, I have your card right here. Just give me a moment.”

The old lady walks to the front door and flips the open sign to closed. She walks to the back of the store and brings a machine with her, then turns around and grabs a camera. 

“Would you two mind standing over there.”

Laura shakes her head and continues to smile.

“No, not at all!”

Laura stands by a white wall where the old woman looks to be about to take her picture when she let’s the camera hand on her neck to take out a wipe and lick it before walking towards Laura. She cleans some dirt from Laura’s face like an old grandmother and Laura giggles but allows her to do it.

“Ok, now let’s do it.”

She takes a picture of Laura and then gestures you to stand where she stood to take a picture of you. She processes them in her old computer and you and Laura stand around waiting for her to be done as she does something with the machine she brought in earlier.

“All done ladies.”

“Great!” 

Laura beams and grabs the passports from the old lady’s hand. _Passports?! This old woman just made us illegal passports?!_ Laura hands you your passport and then takes a card from the old woman.

“Here. This should still be linked to your secret account. We always kept it running for you just in case.”

“Thank you. Um could we use your bathroom?”

“Of course!”

Laura gestures for you to follow her. The two of you get cleaned up in the bathroom but your clothes are still stained. Luckily they’re all dark clothes but Laura’s shirt is maroon and you can still notice the blood stains, even more on her brown pants. She doesn’t seem to care.

Laura guides you to a mall after wards. Even though she’s the one who brought you here, she’s the one who looks like she’s never seen a mall in her life. You stare at her as she walks around with her mouth open as she stares up at the stores and tall ceiling. Eventually she picks a store and walks in. 

“Laura why are we here? Aren’t we supposed to be heading to Austria? I thought you were in a hurry.”

“We are headed to Austria, but the flight I got booked for us doesn’t leave till midnight tonight.”

“Wait, when did you book a flight?”

“I have my ways.” she smirks and continues walking down the aisle in the store. “But we can’t go into an airport dressed like this. So we’re shopping.”

She skips down another hall and picks out some clothes to try on. You do the same but obviously from the dark clothing side of the store. Once you’re done Laura pays with that card she got earlier and takes the bags. She searches for the mall’s bathroom and gives you your shopping bag.

“Change.”

Once you’re in your new clean clothes you look at yourself in the bathrooms mirror. _Not bad._ You hear Laura’s stall door open and turn to see her changed into normal clothes. She’s wearing some jeans and a button down light blue shirt.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m just not used to seeing you like this is all.”

You stare down at her dirty and blood stained boots and scoff. Of course she couldn't look completely normal, that would just be dull. 

You’re both walking around the mall seeing as you still have like 5 hours left till your flight. Laura seems to be searching for something. She seems very concentrated on finding whatever it is. Still, you can’t help but watch her walk around ahead of you. She looks like a completely different person now,dressed in normal clothing. Like an ordinary teenage girl shopping at the mall. Little did anyone know she still had her armor and dagger in her shopping bag. You almost walk into her when she suddenly stopped, looking up at a store sign. You take a look for yourself and see it’s a music store. You furrow your brow confused but notice Laura hurriedly walk inside. You follow her still confused as to why she would want to come in here. Then you remember that CD you found in her room. Right, she didn’t bring any of her things with her. 

“Bienvenido a ‘Los Discos de Richy’.” a guy says un amused behind the counter. 

You look through the aisles searching for Laura and find her slowly walking down the hall, staring at the CD’s, dragging her fingers over them down the aisle. Her eyes look determined to find something and at the same time you can tell she’s excited right now. You grin to yourself after seeing Laura like this, like an ordinary girl. She stops walking once she finds the “80’s hits” section and a small smile grows on her face. You stand next to her and look at the CD’s.

“The 80’s sucked.”

Laura’s hand twitches to a stop while searching through the CD’s. Her smile fades but she doesn’t seem to comment back right away which is strange coming from her. 

“They weren’t _that_ bad.” she says after a few quiet moments. Her eyebrows furrow disappointed and she quickly struts to the counter where that guy was.

“Hey.”

“Hello customer. Find what you wanted?”

You stand next to her as the guy doesn’t look up at either of you and continues to read a magazine un amused. 

“No, I didn’t. Where’s _Disintegration_ by The Cure?”

“We don’t have that old one, but we’ve got their greatest hits.”

Laura stands speechless and stiff, her face disappointed and anxious.

“...Can I hear it first?” she let’s out in a low voice. Almost like a fragile one.

“Yeah sure. Here put these on.”

The guy takes out some big store head phones and looks through a drawer playing the CD. Laura nervously puts on the big headphones and stares blankly at the counter as she listens. Her hands placed on the big head phones on her ears.

  _I’ve been looking so long at these pictures of you_

_That I almost believe that they’re real_

_I’ve been living so long with my pictures of you_

_That I almost believe that the pictures are_

_All I can feel_

Her lips were slightly parted and after a minute her eyes started to look glassy, her jaw clenched tightly as if holding back some strong feelings. You keep staring at her, analyzing ever bit of Laura, wanting to know why this seems so special to her. But Laura would never tell you something like that. Not when it makes her have that look in her eyes. 

  _If only I’d thought of the right words_

_I could have held on to your heart_

_If only I’d thought of the right words_

_I wouldn’t be breaking apart_

_All my pictures of you_

Laura takes in a sharp breath and takes the headphones off, slightly shaking her head and blinking quickly, almost as if trying to blink tears away. 

“Yeah I’ll take it. Can I get a CD player too?”

“What?”

“A CD player. Can I get one?”

“Pff sorry but we don’t sell CD players here..I don’t think they sell those anywhere actually.”

“What?!?”

You snort realizing Laura hasn’t been out of that cave for years. She probably doesn’t have a clue about the new technology.

“Is there an iPod store nearby?”

“Yeah down the hall to the left.”

“Great. Come on cupcake.” you grab Laura’s forearm. She hasn’t moved since the news broke to her about the CD player and she’s staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the guy on the counter as you pull her out of the store.

“Wait- I have to buy that CD!”

“Don’t worry, you can buy it on iTunes at the apple store.”

“The apple store? Why would there be music at an apple store?”

You start laughing and try and cover your mouth with your hand to keep it down. Laura is glaring at you still confused.

“You’ll see cupcake.”

You head inside the apple store and show Laura one of the ipods they had in stock.

“THIS is an iPod. It’s like a tiny floppy disk but for everything. You can hear music on it or watch movies or even take pictures and play some games.”

She’s staring down at your hand as you hold the iPod and show her how it works. Her eyes still wide in amazement. 

“So that thing has the CD I want?”

“Sort of. You can buy it online and then it’ll be in this thing.”

“online?”

You chuckle at her. She’s so adorable right now.

“Whatever! Can you...can you do it for me?”

Your smile fades and she seems to get nervous.

“I-I would give you the money! I promise!”

“Okay, I’ll get your stinking music. Any other songs you’d like to buy?”

“Songs?”

“Yeah, you can buy a specific song instead of a whole album.”

“Oh...well get The Cure aaaand New Order aaaand U2! Aaand…”

Laura looks like she’s thinking hard. Probably trying to remember music she had heard decades ago. 

“I’ll put some Joan Jett in.”

Laura looks at you surprised.

“You need some female artists in your life, cupcake.”

You smirked at her and she twists her mouth trying not to smile. 

“Fine, put some Joan Jett.” she stares down at the iPod in your hand. “in fact, put whatever you want in that thing. You obviously know more about it than I do.”

“It’s not a hard gadget to handle cutie. You’ll get the hang of it.”

The corner of her lips twitch up but she looks away.

“I’ll...wait outside. Here.” she hands you the card and walks away looking down. Even in those normal clothes she has a strong walk, and it seems like her wound is better because she isn’t grabbing her side at all anymore. 

You buy the iPod along with a bunch of music: some punk rock, some 80’s weird disco, some mainstream music and some spanish rock than you thought she might like. You walk out of the store to find her leaning against a wall, her hands behind her back and her eyes glued to her shoes as she’s deep in thought again. You wonder what is on her mind today that’s got her acting so...different. 

She notices you’re looking at her and raises her head up at you quickly. She stays staring at you like that for awhile before blinking twice and pushing herself off of the wall.

“Did you get it?”

“Yup. It’s got at least 100 songs on it...I didn’t know what you’d like.”

“It’s fine.”

She gives you a quick small smile before grabbing the bag from you and looking down the hall.

“We should get going.”

You exit the mall and hail a cab to the airport. The whole car ride is quiet. Laura seems to be deep in thought again. She’s been doing a lot of that lately. She’s just staring into blank space barely blinking. You can’t take it anymore.

“Are you al right?”

She quickly turns her face to you surprised.

“Yeah, why? Are you?”

“What? Yes I’m fine and I don’t know. You’ve just been in a daze or something.”

“I have not.”

“Yes, you have cupcake.”

She glares at you and quickly faces forward again. 

“We’re going to America first.”

“America?”

“Yeah, there aren’t any planes here that go directly to Europe.”

“Listen Laura, are you sure you want to do this…?”

“Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

“I don’t know, you just...don’t seem like your normal self.”

“I’m sure.”

“It’s al right to be afraid-”

“ _I’m not afraid.”_ she exclaims angrily.

You shut your mouth not wanting to get her angry again. You’ve seen what she’s capable of back at the dungeon. Your mind starts to wonder as you think of how Laura is now. Is she any different from before then? Was all that bad ass warrior, torturing and being harsh thing all an act? Or is she just holding back since you’re out in public...between humans. You keep questioning things about Laura in your head when she speaks.

“I just...I haven’t been out in a while...I’m not so comfortable with the new world.”

You look at Laura surprised by her sudden words. She’s being _honest_ with you, _open_ even. Maybe Laura isn’t all that she seemed before, but you still don’t know much about her.

“How long has it been?”

Laura stays quiet, still staring forward blankly. You think she isn’t going to answer you but after a solid 30 seconds of silence she does.

“I don’t know...about thirty years.”

“Well...I was locked in a coffin for about seventy or more years so...I get how you must be feeling.”

She finally looks at you, shock and concern in her eyes.

“You were locked in a coffin for seventy plus years??”

“Yeah...I had terrible back pain for a decade or two.” you say jokingly but Laura’s stare doesn’t change.

“Was it your mother?”

You don’t answer right away, looking down at your hands as you play with them in your lap.

“It was.”

Laura doesn’t ask anymore questions, instead she stares at you for a bit and then down at your hands as your fingers keep moving a bit. She moves in her seat, leaning back comfortably and resting her chin on her hand as she looks out the window. It’s quiet for a few minutes and you think Laura’s looking up at the stars. She doesn’t look so concerned anymore.

“Your mother sucks.”

You scoff at her random remark and she doesn’t move at all from her previous position, she simply smiles against her hand.

“Yeah, I’d say she does.” you pause and your own smile drops. “Laura, you shouldn’t try and go against her. You’ll die.”

“Been there, done that.” she jokes, but at the same time you somehow feel like she’s being serious. “I’m not afraid of dying Carmilla.” she pauses. “I’m afraid of losing someone else.”

You stare at her curious as to what she means but the cab comes to a halt.

“Here you are ladies. Have a nice trip!”

Laura opens her door and grabs her backpack.

“We will.” she says before shutting her door and you role your eyes as you get out from the other side. You walked around the car and followed Laura as she walked inside. Once you caught up to her she was looking up at the signs trying to read them.

“Laura-”

“Come on, it’s this way.”

She's walking ahead of you and you could tell she was avoiding your conversation. I guess that’s as much information as you’re going to get from her today.But who knows, maybe she’ll tell you more tomorrow. She passes by airport security and is stopped by two guards.

“Señorita, no puede pasar. Tiene que hacer la fila.”

The man is holding out his arms in front of Laura and Laura only changes her grip on her backpack before pulling out her passport and showing it to him. The man is confused at first but tells the other guard to get someone. After a few minutes the guard comes back and whispers something to the one standing in front of you.

“My apologies girls, go right ahead.”

Laura brushes past the guard and you quickly follow her confused as to what the hell just happened.

“What the hell just happened?”

“I happened, obviously.”

“What did you show them?”

“My passport. Weren’t you paying attention?”

“I know that, but what made them change their minds?”

Laura chuckled and looked back at you as she kept walking.

“I told you.” she smirks. “I have my ways.”

You roll your eyes but just go along with it. Once you reach the gate you see Laura fidgeting. _Is she nervous?_ You couldn’t pay much attention to it because they immediately called you up to go inside and take your seat. This time you were the one who was walking ahead, Laura hesitating for a second before entering the plane. The two of you sat down and Laura got the window seat. She kept fidgeting in her place as everyone else boarder the plane. Laura’s knee was moving and she was chewing her lip. _What the heck is wrong with this girl now?_

“Hey, are you okay?”

She glances at you with nervous eyes but looks forward again. 

“Fine, don’t tell me then.”

The plane starts to move and Laura’s rubbing her palms on her knees as she takes one big breath. Once you’re in the air she seems a bit calmer but you can tell she’s still nervous about something. She takes out the iPod you bought today and tries to turn it on but she doesn’t know how. You stare at her having trouble with it and you can tell she seems anxious.

“Here, let me.”

You take it from her hands and turn it on, handing it back to her.

“Thanks..”

You give her a soft grin and lean into her seat to look at the iPod.

“What would you like to listen to?”

You start browsing through the artists and Laura’s eyes are locked on the iPod’s screen. You stare more at her eyes than at the iPod.

“What’s Coldplay?”

You scoff.

“First time I hear that one.”

She looks ashamed or embarrassed for a bit but she just starts putting her earphones in.

“You like stars right?”

Laura’s eyes widen at you but she slightly nods.

“Yeah..”

“Then listen to this one.”

You press play as you smile and lean back into your own seat.

_Look at the stars,_

_look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

Laura focussed on listening to the new song. It probably sounds so different to her, and you hope she actually likes it. Right now though, you think she might, since she hasn’t taken her earphones out. She doesn’t seem to be so anxious anymore which is good and you may feel a bit proud of yourself. You lean back deeper into your seat sighing. Laura suddenly takes out one of her earphones and you get a little nervous.

“I don’t like flying over the ocean.”

You raise an eyebrow at her but she doesn’t bother to look at you.

“Drowning is easier in the ocean.”

Her eyes look sad for a moment but then she just sticks her earphone back in and relaxes into her seat, taking in a deep breath. Her foot moving slightly as she rest her head back and closes her eyes.

  _It’s true,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for,_

Laura’s hand is on the arm rest, almost clutching it and for a second there you question if you should hold her hand or something, but that’s not how Laura is. That’s not what Laura wants. You can hear the music coming from her earphones though and her face seems to be way more relaxed than earlier so you let yourself smile. You’re glad it helped her. You rest your head back and close your eyes too as you get ready to finally get some rest. 

You don’t hear the people talking in the plane or the whooshing of the engines. 

All you can hear is the music coming from Laura’s iPod.

  _Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things that you do._

You don’t know how the rest of this trip with her will go, but you think that maybe, just maybe, it’s not so bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's a baby and even though she says she isn't afraid to die she's totally afraid of drowning again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! i'll keep updating!
> 
> my tumblr is esacharminga.tumblr.com :)


End file.
